In The Life Of A Robin
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: The adventures of our deeply loved birdie! Whether he's at school, home, the mountain, or some other place, he always seems to touch the lives of those around him. Rated T for language and for the first chapter only minor accidental drug use.
1. Happy Brownies

**A/N: So these are my oneshots! I will be updating this whenever I come up with a new oneshot, but don't worry! I already have a ton planned! I'll also be posting my de-aging story soon! I don't know when, but hopefully soon! I really hope you guys like this! Oh and everything you heard in Robin, KF, Speedy: Past and Present will be in here! Yay! I'll start now…**

**Oh and there will be slight accidental drug use in this. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I love Robin though! He's my favorite!**

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Kid Flash whined. He, Robin, and Artemis were sitting in the entertainment room with Wally, bored. M'gann, Zatanna, and Rocket had decided to go shopping while Artemis was at school, Aqualad was visiting Atlantis, Red Arrow was at work, and Superboy was taking the Super-Cycle for a joy ride.

"Go eat the fridge or something." Robin said. Wally glared at him.

"Ha. Ha. So funny."

"There is nothing to do!" Artemis groaned. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get a snack." Robin got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" he suddenly yelled.

"What?" Kid Flash asked. Robin ran back into the room.

"Look at what I found in RA's backpack!" He held up a paper bag.

"And?" Artemis asked.

"It's filled with brownies!" Robin said. Wally and Artemis's eyes widened.

"Why does Red Arrow have brownies?" Artemis asked.

"Who cares? I want some!" Wally ran over and started stuffing his mouth. Robin yanked the bag back.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Artemis walked over and she and Robin ate the rest of the brownies. After a few minutes, Artemis frowned.

"Guys, I don't feel so well…"

"I don't either…" Robin said, "I don't feel nauseous. I just feel… weird."

"Yeah… me too." Wally said, "Was there something in the brownies?"

"I don't know…" Robin said.

_5 minutes later:_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!" Wally yelled, running around in circles. Artemis and Robin laughed with him. Suddenly, Wally ran into a wall. Artemis and Robin just laughed harder. Wally had his ear pressed up against the wall and was rubbing the wall with his hands.

"The wall…" he whispered, "It's speaking to me."

Artemis and Robin walked over with wide eyes.

"Really?" Artemis whispered back, "What is it saying?"

"Listen…" Wally whispered. Artemis walked over and pressed her ear to the wall. She gasped.

"It's the prophecy." she whispered, also rubbing the wall. Meanwhile, Robin was staring at his right arm.

"I don't like this glove. Do you like this glove? I don't like it." He took off the glove and threw it as far away as possible. There was a light thud as it smacked into a wall and fell toward the ground. Robin stared at his feet.

"I don't like this boot either." He took off his left boot and threw it in the direction of the glove.

"Dude!" Wally said, staring at Robin, "I just realized something!"

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"…I'm really hungry!" Wally ran into the kitchen and crashing sounds could be heard. Robin and Artemis stared at each other before breaking out into hysterical giggles. They stumbled into the kitchen to see Wally sprawled on the floor, licking up what looked like mustard and ice cream.

"Dude! I want some!" Robin got down on his hands and knees and started licking up the mustard and ice cream.

"No!" Artemis yelled, "I want it all!"

Artemis tackled the two boys and they rolled in mustard and ice cream, getting covered in it. Soon, the three teens were rolling around in the concoction, giggling madly and throwing globs of mustard and ice cream at each other.

_30 minutes later:_

The Cave was a disaster. The couches, chairs, and TV in the entertainment room were either turned over or broken. The training room was a mess. The kitchen was covered in splatters of random food and the oven was on fire. Artemis and Wally were stumbling around calling for Robin.

"Robin! Roooooooobbbbbiiiiiinnnnnnnnn! Wheeeerrrrree arrrreeeee yooooouuuuuu!" Wally called.

"Robbie Robbie Rob!" Artemis called.

"Up here!" They looked up to see Robin, now shirtless, standing on the rafters.

"Hey guys! I'm a robin, right? That means I can fly, right?"

"Yeah! You can!" Wally yelled. During all the yelling, no one heard the computer announce an arrival.

"Fly, Robin! Fly!" Artemis yelled.

"Watch this!" Robin jumped off the rafters and started falling towards the ground.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin was flapping his arms like an idiot. He had a look of pure idiotic glee on his face as he plummeted towards the ground. Wally and Artemis just laughed as they watched.

"Robin!" Red Arrow dashed into the room and caught Robin before he could slam into the ground and break his neck.

"Aw, Reddy!" Robin whined, "I was flying!"

"You idiot!" Red Arrow roared, "You could have died! What did you think you were doing!"

"Didn't you hear him?" Wally asked, giggling, "He said he was flying! And he was doing a great job too until you came in and ruined the fun!" Artemis just laughed some more.

Red Arrow took a closer look at Wally and Artemis, "Are you guys ok?"

"Ok? We're flying! Well, Robin is… or was." Red Arrow looked closer at Wally and saw that his pupils were dilated. The same went for Artemis. Red Arrow looked around the destroyed room and spotted the discarded paper bag on the ground. His eyes widened and he rushed to the kitchen. He saw the oven fire and put it out. Then, he ran over to his backpack.

"No. No. No." he said as he looked through his backpack. Suddenly, the computer announced more arrivals.

"Megsy!" Wally ran and hugged M'gann tightly.

"Oh… uh… hey, Wally." M'gann said, immensely confused.

"Zee-Zee!" Robin leaped over to Zatanna and spun her around. Zatanna's eyes widened.

"Robin? What's going on?" Zatanna asked.

"They ate something bad." Red Arrow said, walking out of the kitchen.

"What did they eat?" Aqualad asked.

"Uh… happy brownies." Red Arrow said sheepishly. Rocket and Zatanna's eyes widened while Aqualad, Superboy, and M'gann looked confused.

"How the hell did they get those?" Rocket asked.

"They uh… they were mine." Red Arrow said.

"Why would you even have those!" Zatanna yelled.

"I-I just do! Just… let's not tell the League." Red Arrow pleaded.

"Tell the League what?" A voice asked. The Team, minus Robin, Wally, and Artemis, jumped.

"Batman!" Robin yelled. He leaped at Batman and hugged him, grinning up at him.

"Batsy!" Wally ran over and hugged him as well.

"Group hug!" Artemis yelled. She too ran over and hugged Batman. Said person's eyes narrowed and looked up at the Team.

"What. Happened?" he growled. Red Arrow gulped.

"I'm so dead."

**A/N: …I have no freaking clue what I was on when I first thought of this. It just came to me and I was like 'I have to write this!' So… yeah… I have no idea which oneshot I'm doing next chapter, but I hope you'll like it! I hope you liked this too but please, no flames. Please? Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Wonder Boy

**A/N: A picture on Deviantart inspired this oneshot. I just couldn't pass it up. I really hope you enjoy it. Oh and sorry it took a few days, I was running errands and then I spent the rest of the day and all night and part of the next day with my friends.**

**This happens during Season 1. Oh and there's a slight mention of the first Wondergirl.**

_Recognized: Robin, B01_

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Everyone looked up in surprise as Robin came running into the entertainment room with a giant, black shopping bag. He ran straight to Superboy and started tugging on his arm.

"Connor! You have to come with me! This is really important! Your life depends on it!" Everyone, especially Superboy, looked confused as Robin, who was beaming, dragged Superboy to his room. Robin set the bag on Superboy's bed and started taking things out.

"Robin, what are you doing? Why do you need me?" Superboy asked, looking extremely confused. Robin cackled.

"Oh, you'll see Connor… You'll see…"

_15 minutes later:_

"They've been gone for a long time." M'gann said worriedly.

"I'm sure that they're fine." Kid Flash said.

"What do you think Robin's doing with Superboy?" Artemis asked. Suddenly, a loud voice filled the cave.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Robin's voice boomed, " And Wally."

"Hey!" Kid Flash yelled. Robin ignored him.

"I give you… The Adventures of Wonder Boy and The Boy Wonder!"

Superboy walked out with Robin riding on his shoulders. Everyone's jaws dropped.

Superboy, or _Wonder_ Boy as Robin had called him, was wearing a red shirt with the Wonder Woman symbol on it. He kept his jeans, but now he had red boots with white outlining the top of the boots, and a white stripe went down the middle of each boot. He also had a golden headband wrapped around his head, and silver armbands covered from his wrists to the middle of his forearm.. Everyone was speechless.

"…Robin?" Zatanna asked, "What… what is this?"

"This my friends, is a new beginning!" Robin said, grinning, "If Superman can't suck it up and acknowledge Connor, then I know who can!"

"…Wonder Woman?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah! Wonder Woman wouldn't ignore Sup- I mean Wonder Boy. She doesn't ignore Donna. She loves Donna!"

"True." Red Arrow said. Everyone else, besides Kid Flash, looked at them confusedly.

"Who's Donna?" Rocket asked.

"Nobody." Robin answered, waving a hand at her, "Anyways, I talked to Wonder Woman and she's willing to help mentor you! And get back at Superman. She can't completely help, but we're hoping we can knock some sense into Superman."

"…You just thought that Wonder Boy and The Boy Wonder sounded cool, and you came up with the rest as an excuse, didn't you?" Kid Flash asked. Robin glared at him.

"…Maybe." Kid Flash smirked.

_Recognized: Wonder Woman, 03_

"Wonder Woman!" Robin yelled. Wonder Woman walked into the room, but stopped and stared when she saw Superboy.

"Wow, Robin. Nice job. Where did you get the clothes?"

Robin smirked, "Agent A, of course." Wonder Woman smiled.

"Of course."

"Who's Agent A?" Artemis asked.

"Nobody." Robin said again. He turned towards Wonder Woman, "Want to explain what _Wonder Boy_ has to do?"

Wonder Woman smiled again, "Sure." She turned towards Connor, "Just act like you don't care about Superman anymore. That you've found someone else." Wonder Woman smirked evilly, "Oh, and if you really want to get on his nerves, call me Ma."

"Nice one!" Robin said, grinning widely.

"Why would that annoy him?" Connor asked. Robin smirked.

"Just trust us. It will." Connor nodded.

_Recognized: Superman, 01_

"You called me, Robin?" Superman asked, flying into the room. He stopped, just like Wonder Woman had, when he saw Connor.

"Su- Superboy. Uh, what are you wearing?" Superman asked.

"Hm?" Connor asked, "Oh, I'm not Superboy anymore. I go by Wonder Boy now."

Robin and the rest of the Team mentally praised him.

"W-Wonder Boy?" Superman asked. Robin nodded.

"Yep! Since you won't help train him, I asked Wonder Woman. She's the next best person."

"And why is he now Wonder Boy?" Superman asked.

"Well, you're not his mentor anymore." Kid Flash said. He wanted to have fun with this too, "Why should he stay a Super? Wonder is much better. Especially Donna." Kid Flash wiggled his eyebrows. Red Arrow slapped him upside the head.

"Uh, alright then." Superman turned to Robin, "Why did you call me, Robin? You said it was important."

"Oh, I was wondering if Ma had anymore pies." Robin licked his lips, "She makes better pies than Agent A."

"…That was the important thing?" Superman asked. Robin nodded, smiling innocently at him. Superman sighed.

"Yes. I'll ask her to make you one." Superman turned to leave.

"Well, I have to go too." Wonder Woman said. She turned to Connor, "Bye, Wonder Boy!"

Connor waved back, "Bye, Ma!"

Superman tensed, and Robin and Kid Flash tried very hard not to laugh. Superman turned around to stare at Connor for a minute before shivering and turning back around.

_Recognized: Superman, 01_

There were a few seconds of silence, and then everyone burst out laughing. Robin jumped down from Connor's shoulders and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Robin exclaimed, dramatically crying, "I never knew you had it in you!"

"That was so awesome!" Kid Flash said.

"That totally made my day." Zatanna said, still laughing.

"You are the best, Connor!" Robin said. He grabbed Connor's wrist, "Now, come on! I wasn't kidding about the adventures. Let's show the world what Wonder Boy and The Boy Wonder can do!"

Robin ran out of the room with Connor.

_Recognized: Robin, B01_

_Recognized: Wonder Boy, B04 _**(1)**

Everybody sat up.

"…Did it just say what I think it said?" Artemis asked. Everyone nodded.

"…How much do you want to bet that something about this will be on the news?" Zatanna asked.

"I'll take that bet." Rocket said.

**A/N: I had no idea where to end this. Anyways, if you guys want to see the picture, just PM me and I'll send you the link. For the person who drew the picture, I hope you liked it! Thanks for letting me use the idea! It's a really awesome picture! Review!**

**(1) I can't remember what number he is. I guessed.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	3. The Adventures of Wally's Driving

**A/N: Ok so I'm not going to do a chapter on the adventures of Wonder Boy and The Boy Wonder, but they will be mentioned again. Anyways, wow! I am really loving this story! :D Another anyways, every oneshots story I've read has had at least one adventure on Wally's driving. I am not going to be the one to break that tradition. Oh, and if you've read Not Again, you will recognize this.**

**In my perfect YJ world, Green Arrow is still a billionaire. Apparently, in Young Justice, his business was bankrupted and he lost all of his money. That never happened.**

"Eyes on the road!" Dick yelled. Roy and he were helping Wally with his driving using Roy's rusty red Ford Pinto, which probably wasn't the best car for this. Seriously, Green Arrow was a billionaire and as a billionaire, he gave Roy what was probably the crappiest car in the world. They might as well have had a death wish.

"They are! They are!" Wally yelled.

"Watch out!" Roy yelled, holding his seat with a death grip. Wally swerved out of the way, avoiding hitting a squirrel.

"Get back in your lane!" Dick yelled as the car heading towards them honked. Wally swerved again and Dick and Roy sighed in relief. The driver of the other car flipped Wally off. Wally stuck his head out the window.

"Hey! There's a kid in this car!"

"Eyes on the road! And I'm not a kid! I'm thirteen!" Dick yelled.

"Sure you aren't." Wally said, turning around and smirking at Dick.

"TURN AROUND, YOU IDIOT!" Dick and Roy yelled at the same time. Wally jerked back around.

"You guys are so mean." Wally pouted.

"I'm sorry." Dick said sarcastically, "I didn't know it was _mean_ to want to live past the age of freaking thirteen!"

"Wally, there's a bridge coming up." Roy said, "Maybe you should pull over and let me drive. I don't think you're ready for this."

"I'm totally ready!" Wally said, pushing down on the accelerator.

"Too much gas! Slow down!" Dick yelled. Wally slowed down slightly and the car entered the bridge. Things seemed to go smoothly until suddenly, about halfway through the bridge, a bird flew across the windshield.

"Ah!" Wally was shocked and accidentally turned the wheel to the right. The car jerked and, crashing through the gate, flew off the bridge.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boys screamed as they plunged into the water. The car immediately began to sink.

"Get out of the car! Hurry!" Wally and Roy unbuckled their seatbelts and tried to open the door.

"Crap! The stupid door is stuck! Thanks a lot, Roy!" Wally yelled.

"It's not my fault that Ollie gave me this car!" Roy yelled. They tried to open the doors again.

"It's not budging!" Wally shouted, panicking. Roy yelled in frustration and punched the window. Roy howled in pain and brought his hand to his chest.

"You did it Roy!" The window was broken and water poured in. Wally broke off more pieces and was able to squeeze himself through. Roy got through. The two boys grinned at each other in the water, but then suddenly panicked. Where was Dick?

They looked back in the car to see Dick still struggling with his seatbelt. The seatbelt was stuck and Dick's eyes were wide with panic as he kept glancing and the water rushing into the car.

"Dick!" Wally gurgled. Wally and Roy swam back to the car to see Dick now screaming.. Dick was running out of air and he didn't know how much longer he could hold the rest of his air in.

"Wally!" Roy gurgled. Wally turned towards him. Roy pointed at him and then pointed up. Wally shook his head. Roy looked angry again and pointed up. Wally looked desperate and pointed at Dick. Roy glared at him. Wally nodded and swam up.

Thankful that Wally had listened to him, Roy swam back through the window. Roy had had a mini heart attack when he noticed that Dick was now unconscious. Roy cursed, but the water made in incoherent. Roy swam over to Dick and grabbed the seatbelt. He pulled as hard as he could and felt a satisfying looseness as the seatbelt broke. Roy grabbed Dick and pulled him out of the car. He started kicking as hard as he could.

Roy burst out of the water and gasped. He swam to shore a little ways away where Wally was jumping around and waving. Roy finally arrived at the shore and collapse in relief, breathing in the air almost greedily.

"Is Dick ok?" Wally asked. Roy shook his head.

"Call _(pant) _911 _(pant)_. I'll _(pant) _help Dick." Roy leaned over Dick as Wally pulled out his cellphone.

"Dang! My phone is soaked!"

"Then go and run to the nearest payphone! We don't have time!" Wally nodded and ran off. Roy leaned over Dick again and started pounding his chest to get the water out.

"Crap." Roy said when no water came out. Roy tilted Dick's head back and plugged his nose. Roy breathed air into Dick twice and then pounded his chest again. Finally, after about five minutes, Dick coughed and water spewed from his mouth. Wally decided to come back at that moment.

"Dick! You're ok!" Wally ran over and hugged Dick. Dick coughed up more water and promptly passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmmmmm…" Dick moaned. He tried to sit up, but felt someone push him back down. He slowly opened his eyes to see Wally leaning over him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Dick asked, putting a hand to his head.

"You mean you don't remember?" Wally asked. Dick concentrated and he got short flashes of water and a seatbelt.

"Not really." Dick said.

"You did hit your head pretty hard and you did drown." A voice said, Dick turned to see Roy sitting on a bed. For the first time since waking up, he looked at his surroundings. He was in a hospital.

"How long have I been out?" Dick asked.

"A few hours. Bruce, Barry, and Ollie should be here any minute." As soon as Roy finished, the three aforementioned men ran into the room.

"Dick!" Bruce said. He rushed over to his ward's side, "Are you all right? What happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Dick said. Roy sighed.

"We were helping Wally learn how to drive. When we neared a bridge, I told Wally that he should let me drive. Wally thought he could drive across the bridge and tried to, but a bird flew in his vision while we were still on the bridge. Wally ended up driving off the bridge and into the water."

"What happened to the car?" Ollie asked. Roy smirked.

"You should blame the car for what happened. The car was so crappy that the doors became stuck and Dick's seatbelt was caught. I had to punch a window open and rip off the seatbelt. I had Wally run to a payphone and call for help." Bruce nodded.

"Well, we're just glad that you guys are ok?" Barry said.

"Think we can get out soon?" Dick asked. Bruce nodded.

"I'll talk to them about it." Dick smiled up at Bruce.

"Think we can get ice cream after?" Dick used his puppy dog eyes. Bruce hesitated but then sighed.

"Alright!" Dick and Wally grinned.

"Sweet!" They high-fived. Then Dick frowned.

"Wait, a _bird_ caused Wally to drive off a bridge and almost to our deaths?" Wally blushed.

**A/N: I wrote this pretty quickly. I'm quite proud of myself, though I had no idea where to end this. Though I'm not the best with cars so I had to ask my mom to name a crappy car. I hope you all liked it and I have no idea what I'm going to do next. I'll be updating Younger Justice after this too so yay! See you next time! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	4. Ninja

**A/N: OMG! We reached 50 reviews! That is so awesome guys! Thanks so much for liking this story! This is definitely making me feel better about school. I can get through it better when I get to read your reviews during it. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! In celebration of the 50 reviews!**

**Oh and Cheshire doesn't have her mask on.**

"Hyah!"

"Hyah!"

"Hyah!"

"Hyah! Ha!" Robin yelled, pumping his fist in victory, "I got you! I win again!"

Cheshire smirked and stood straight, "I guess you did. You know, you are much better at this than my sister."

"Of course I am." Robin said, also straightening, "I'm the ninja of the team. Obviously, I should be awesome at playing Ninja."

"The score is you: 25 and me: 22, right?" Cheshire asked. Robin nodded.

"Yep! You are definitely a worthy opponent. No one, besides you, has ever beaten me at Ninja."

"You are still winning though." Cheshire said, still doing that little seductive smirk thing that she does. Robin just grinned at her.

"Of course I am. I'm Robin. I can do anything." They both smirked and leaned in towards each other.

"What! What the hell!" They looked over to see Red Arrow landing onto the roof they were standing on and staring at them.

"Hey, Roy!" Robin said, grinning and waving. Red Arrow stalked over to Robin.

"What are you doing here in Star City?" he growled. Robin grinned up at him.

"Oh nothing. Just playing a friendly game of Ninja with Jade."

"Well," Cheshire said, doing that seductive smirk again, "I wouldn't say _friendly._" She winked.

Red Arrow's jaw dropped and he turned towards Cheshire, "You… he… what? Ninja? What is going on?"

Robin rolled his eyes, "I knew that you and Cheshire were meeting tonight and I had nothing to do tonight so I thought we could play a game of Ninja while we waited for you."

"How…" Red Arrow shook his head, "Never mind. I don't want to know how you could have possibly found out. Can you just go before Green Arrow or Artemis finds you? I don't want to deal with them."

"Why? Even if they find me, I'll just troll them. It's what I usually do." Red Arrow stared at Robin before shaking his head.

"Just… just go. Please. And never come back here again. I don't want to see you to anywhere near each other unless you're fighting for real." Robin cackled.

"Whatever you say Roy-boy!" Robin turned around to vault off the roof when a voice yelled out.

"What the hell! What are you doing here?" The three looked behind them to see Artemis landing on the roof.

"Oh crap." Red Arrow said, facepalming, "See? This is what I wanted to avoid!"

"Hey, Artemis!" Robin said, grinning and waving again.

"Hello, Artemis." Cheshire said.

"What is going on? Robin, why are you in Star City? And you!" She turned to Cheshire, "What are you doing here?"

"Calm down, Artemis!" Robin said, walking over to Cheshire and flinging an arm around her shoulder, "There's no need to be angry. We're all friends here!"

Artemis looked extremely confused, "What? What are you doing with Cheshire? What is going on!"

"Artemis, there's no need to overreact." Cheshire said, "I was only playing a game with Robin."

Artemis looked even more confused, "Game?"

"Of Ninja!" Robin exclaimed, "You're sister is awesome at it! How come you aren't as good as her?"

Artemis's eyes bulged, "N-Ninja? What…?" Artemis grabbed her head, "Ugh, I can feel a headache coming."

"Woah! Look at the time! I got to go or Batman will have my head! Hmm…" Robin said, bringing a hand to his chin, "Maybe I can pick up Wally on the way…"

"Maybe you should." Cheshire said, "You told me you haven't been spending much time with him outside of being a hero."

"What!" Artemis and Red Arrow yelled.

"You actually have conversations with her?" Red Arrow asked.

"Yeah. She listens, and I listen to her." Robin said. He turned towards Cheshire and grinned, "I think I will go and get Wally. Thanks!" Robin ran over to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Red Arrow and Artemis watched with wide eyes as he swung away, his cackle fading in the distance. Cheshire just smirked at them.

"Well, this has been a fun night." she said. She walked over to Red Arrow and held her arm out, "Shall we?"

"What!" Artemis shrieked.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Cheshire asked, "Roy and I are officially dating. You might actually get to be related to him and Green Arrow soon. Congratulations! Tata, Artemis."

Red Arrow, shaking off his shock, grabbed her arm and they both started hopping from roof to roof. Artemis just stood there, mouth agape, as she watched the two. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Artemis groaned and sank to the ground, holding a hand to her head.

"I'm so confused." she moaned, shaking her head. Suddenly, she heard a thump and looked up to see Green Arrow walking over to her.

"Hey, Artemis! I finished patrolling." he paused and took in her position, "Are you ok? What's wrong? What did I miss?"

Artemis groaned again and stood up, "A lot. Way too much to explain. Come on. I want to go home." Artemis ran off and jumped off the roof. Green Arrow stood there and watched her, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Finally, he shook his head and moved towards the edge of the roof.

"Teenagers." he muttered, readying a grappling bow, "I'll never understand them."

**A/N: This was inspired by Chapter 9 of my story, Not Again. After typing that, I couldn't get this out of my head and I just HAD to type it. I did have a bit of writer's block, but I got it done! Anyways, my next goal is 100 reviews. I know that it'll take a few chapters to get to it but I'm excited for it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Family Guy

**A/N: Oh, God. I was reading TV Tropes Crowning Moment of Funny and saw this quote from Family Guy. This scene came into my head and I just had to do it. Just… there is minor cursing and… you just have to read this. Just do it.**

_**Italics **_**are the TV show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy.**

_Recognized: Robin, B01_

"Hey, Rob!" Kid Flash said as Robin walked into the entertainment room. Robin grunted back and walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he walked back out, holding a water bottle. Robin collapsed onto the couch.

"What's up, dude? Why do you seem so tired?" Kid Flash asked. Robin shrugged and took a sip of water.

"Tough training with Batman. I've been going at it for over ten hours." Robin reached for the remote and turned the TV on.

"That's rough, dude." Kid Flash said. He got up and stood in front of Robin, "Oh, hey! I have to tell you something! It's really important!"

"Dude! I'm watching TV!" Robin said, leaning over to the side to see the TV.

"Just listen! I have a new prank idea! We're the only ones at the cave so this is the perfect time to tell you!" Kid Flash said. Robin looked up at Kid Flash and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Robin asked. Kid Flash grinned and began talking.

"Yes! First, we're going to need a few things…" Robin partly listened to Kid Flash as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Maple syrup, a snuggie, an Ipod charger…" Robin was flipping through the channels quickly when he got to a TV show he liked. He grinned and put the remote down, taking another sip of water.

"So then we just duct tape Aqualad to the kitchen table…" Robin was barely paying attention to Kid Flash now, too concentrated on watching Family Guy. What Kid Flash was saying sounded like a bunch of nonsense anyways.

"Dude? Dude! Are you even listening to me?" Kid Flash asked. Robin looked up at him and grinned.

"Of course I am, dude. I'm a multitasker. I know how to listen to you and watch TV at the same time." Robin turned back to the TV. Kid Flash huffed in annoyance, but continued with his prank idea nonetheless.

"So we grab the banana peel and glue it to Green Arrow's now shaved head…"

"_What are you doing here?" Peter asked Superman after seeing Hitler, John Wilkes Booth, and Al Capone sitting beside Superman in Hell._

"_I killed a hooker. She made a crack about me being faster than a speeding bullet, so I ripped her in half like a phone book." Superman said in a monotone._

Unfortunately for the two boys, Robin happened to take another sip of water at that moment. Robin did what would later be dubbed the most epic spit take to ever exist after the incident was over and sprayed Kid Flash right in the face. Kid Flash's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the spray continued. Probably not his best idea.

After another few seconds, the jet died down and Kid Flash was left standing there, sputtering and dripping.

"…D- dude!" Kid Flash yelled, spitting out a little water that managed to get in his mouth, "What the hell!"

"Did you _(cough) _not just hear the _(cough)_ TV?" Robin asked, water dribbling down his chin as he coughed. He collapsed to the ground in a coughing fit.

"No!" Kid Flash said angrily. When Robin continued to cough, Kid Flash kneeled next to the boy, "Are you ok? What did it say?"

"_(cough) _It had Superman on Family Guy." Robin said.

"What did Superman say?" Kid Flash asked.

"He _(cough)_ he said, 'I killed a hooker. She made a crack about me being faster than a speeding bullet, so I ripped her in half like a phone book.'"

Kid Flash stared at him for a few moments before collapsing to the ground in a laughing fit.

"O- oh my God! Does Superman know about this?" Kid Flash asked as he laughed. He was already red in the face.

"I don't know." Robin said. He finally had stopped coughing.

"Oh god, I wish I could see his face when he does find out!"

_The Watchtower:_

Batman stood there, smirking, as he watched the security feed for Mount Justice. Batman had already pressed a few buttons and the video feed was downloading onto the Batcave's system. The doors to the Monitoring Room slid open and Superman walked in and headed over to Batman.

"What's going on?" Superman asked, noticing Batman's smirk.

"Nothing, Clark. Just making sure Robin and Kid Flash don't destroy something in the Cave. With the trouble those two get into, they could blow up the entire mountain." Superman's eyes narrowed.

"You seem oddly cheerful." Superman said. Batman glared at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Batman asked.

"It's my shift." Superman said. Batman glanced at the clock to see that Superman was right. His shift had ended two minutes ago.

"You're late." Batman said.

"I was helping a little boy." Superman said.

"Was his cat stuck in a tree?" Batman asked. Superman didn't answer.

"I'm going on patrol." Batman left. Superman, still curious by Batman's behavior, looked up at the screen to see Robin and a soaking wet Kid Flash rolling on the floor and laughing. The TV was still playing and Superman saw himself on Family Guy. He was standing in what looked like Hell. Superman frowned.

"I always hated that show." he muttered, "No wonder Batman seemed so happy."

**A/N: I wrote this insanely quickly. Like no joke. I had an inspiration, and this exploded from my magical writing fingers. This is the reason why Younger Justice took a little longer to update. Well that, and writer's block. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Maybe in another chapter, I'll do Family Guy with Batman (evil smirk). If you liked it of course. Oh and I had no idea how to end it so I could only come up with that. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	6. Jason Todd

**A/N: Woo! We're almost to 100 reviews! I'm so excited! Anyways, I've been busy with school and stuff, but thankfully I've been finding time to write. I've also had tons of writer's block. I'm working through it though because that's what I do! On with the story!**

**Oh and I really wanted something like this. I know it's probably not correct time-wise but too bad! It's my story! I'll do what I want with it! Also, Jason is 10.**

"Ha! I beat you again!" Robin cheered as his car raced across the finish line. Wally threw his controller down in frustration.

"Dude! You cheated! You so cheated!" Robin smirked.

"It's not my fault that you suck at video games." Wally stood up.

"Why you little-" Wally was interrupted as the zeta beams announced an arrival.

_Recognized: Guest, A02_

Guest? The rest of the Team walked into the entertainment room, curious as to whom the mysterious visitor is.

"ROBIN!" Robin flinched and everyone else looked at him. Robin continued to stare forward as a boy, who looked very similar to Robin, stormed into the room. The boy was almost as tall as Robin and was wearing a dark green sweatshirt, black jeans, black sneakers, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"ROBIN!" he yelled again, stomping over to Robin. Robin chuckled nervously and put a hand to his neck.

"Hey…"

"You were supposed to hang out with me today! You promised to take me to get ice cream!"

"Robin, who is this?" Aqualad asked.

"This is uh, this is my brother." Everyone except Wally and Roy stared at him strangely.

"You have a brother?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, he does." the boy snarked, "And he's _supposed _to be taking his brother to get ice cream like he promised!"

"Calm down, Jay." Wally said, "I'm sure he was going to take you."

"I was!" Robin said, "But Wally forced me to play video games with him."

Wally blanched and turned to Robin, "Don't put the blame on me! He'll skin me alive!"

"Wait, you know Robin's brother?" Artemis asked.

"I've met him a few times before. He's possessive of Robin." Wally chuckled.

"Am not!" The boy, who Wally had called "Jay", yelled.

"Anyways, I was going to take you, Jay. We can go right now."

"Can I go?" Wally asked, using his puppy eyes.

"Really? You're going to use puppy eyes on _me_?" Robin asked, amused.

"I can try, can't I? It doesn't matter though. Can I go?" Robin rolled his eyes and turned towards Jay.

"What do you think, Jay? Can Wally come?" Jay scowled.

"It was supposed to be just you and me, not you and me and Kid Can't Shut His Face." Jay sighed, "But I guess he can come."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Wally grabbed their hands and dragged them towards the zeta beams.

_Recognized: Kid Flash, B03_

_Robin, B01_

_Guest, A02_

The Team stood there for a minute before shrugging and walking back to do what they were doing before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Recognized: Kid Flash, B03_

_Robin, B01_

Everyone looked up as Wally slowly walked into the room with Robin following close behind. Yes, _slowly_. He was covered head to toe in ice cream, hot fudge, and sprinkles. There was a cherry on the top of his head, and many spoons were tangled in his hair.

"Wally," M'gann asked worriedly, her eyes widening, "what happened?"

Wally's eyes slid over to M'gann and he stared at her for a few moments, "…Jason. Jason happened." Robin burst out laughing.

"Jason? You mean that kid from earlier?" Zatanna asked. Wally nodded and Robin laughed harder.

"Wally tried to steal some of Jay's ice cream and, well, it didn't end well." Robin started laughing again.

"I'm going to go shower for a while." Wally grumbled, heading off the locker room, "See you in four hours."

"Hey!" Robin called to Wally, "At least it wasn't-"

"Don't ever speak of the other thing!" Wally called back. Robin chuckled and turned towards the rest of the Team.

"Yeah, I ended up having to pay an extra fifty bucks for the ice cream, toppings, and spoons. It was totally worth it though."

The Team stared at him for a few seconds before Artemis finally burst out laughing.

"Robin," she said, "I don't know exactly who your brother is, but he is cool with me! Anyone who can do that to Wally is definitely acceptable!"

Robin grinned at her, "Yeah, Jason does have an attitude problem, but I love the things he does to Wally and Red Arrow when he gets angry!"

"He's done things to Rebel Roy?" Artemis asked, her grin widening.

"Totally! One time, he dyed Roy's hair bright pink and Wally's purple because they were 'hogging me too much.'"

"Do you have pictures?" Zatanna asked. Robin turned towards her.

"I'm hurt that you would doubt me, Zee." Robin said, opening up his holo-computer and showing the Team some pictures of an embarrassed Wally and Roy.

"Another time, he tied Wally up and hung him upside down from the highest point in the Batcave." Robin said, bringing up another picture of a terrified Wally.

"Wait, Wally's been to the Batcave?" Artemis asked. Robin shrugged.

"I've known the guy for five years**(1)**, we, along with Roy, have been everywhere and have done everything together. Don't take it as an insult, guys."

Artemis stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging and accepting it, "Got anymore photos?"

"Of course!" Robin said, grinning even more and pulling up more photos, "There was this one time at the roller rink…"

**A/N: I'll admit. I'm not proud of this one. I've been having a few issues lately and I just wanted to get this one done so that I could move on to Younger Justice. I know that you guys want to read that one Anyways, I have a TON of homework. I have two projects, tests and quizzes coming up, and the teachers are piling us with homework. Those two projects are going to be really hard and we don't even get to work on one of them in class at all. And it's a GROUP project! Argh! Sigh, I think that's enough ranting. Review!**

**(1) In any of my perfect worlds that has to do with Robin, Dick became Robin at age 8. I don't know why but he seems more adorable that way.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	7. Blackmail

**A/N: Thank you guys so much! At first, with the last chapter, I wasn't so proud of it. As I reread it a few times (and read your amazing reviews), I started feeling more proud of it. It's my work and I should be proud of it! It seemed better when I read it for the third time. **** Anyways, there will definitely be another Jason chapter. I just don't know when. I also hope that you like this one so enjoy!**

**Warning: I'm not proud of this chapter. Just saying. I've been really overstressed so this is not some of my best work.**

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The Team watched in amusement as Wally tried to catch his uncle. Yes. His uncle.

Flash had been de-aged to a three-year-old during a League mission and the League had dumped him onto the Team.

"Uncle Barry! Stop running and get back here!" Wally yelled.

"No!" Artemis and Robin snickered while the rest chuckled at Wally's predicament.

"Come on! Please?" Wally asked. Barry stopped for a moment, stuck his tongue out at Wally, and then started running again.

"Dude, you're not going to catch him." Robin said, "There's only one person who could possibly stop the Flash."

Wally stopped and stared curiously at Robin, "Who?"

Robin smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Weeeeeee! Weeeeee! Weeeeeeeeee!" The three-year-old still hadn't calmed down. Wally had given up long ago and was sitting on the couch with Robin, watching and waiting for Barry to collapse.

_Recognized: Guest, A06_**(1)**

"Thank God." Wally said. The others looked at him in confusion.

"Who's here?" M'gann asked. Robin smirked.

"Someone important."

"Wally? Robin? You said you needed my help?" A familiar-looking woman with red hair and wearing a business suit walked in.

"Oh my gosh!" M'gann exclaimed, "You're Iris West-Allen! You're that reporter!"

"I'm also Wally's aunt and Flash's wife." Barry stopped running and looked up at Iris.

"Iwis!" Barry ran up to her and wrapped himself around her leg.

"B- F-Flash?" Iris asked.

"They know his name, Aunt Iris." Robin said.

"Iwis! Iwis!" Flash chanted, jumping up and down. Iris picked Barry up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her chest. His eyes closed and a smile grew on his face. Soon, he was asleep and sucking on his thumb.

Iris, and everybody else except for Robin and Wally, stared at the young boy, baffled, "What happened to him?"

"Didn't the League tell you?" Robin asked. Iris shook her head "During a mission, he was de-aged. It's temporary though. He should only be like this for a few days."

"So why did you call me?" she asked. Robin smirked again.

"You're the only one who could get him to stop running around the room." Iris nodded and looked back down at the tiny speedster.

"At least he's asleep." Wally said, sighing in relief and moving so that he was lying down on the couch,"The little maniac just kept running and running! He wouldn't listen to me!"

"Wally, this is _Flash_ we're talking about and he's, like, three. Of course he isn't going to listen to you." Robin said.

"Hey, wait." Artemis said, interrupting whatever Wally was going to say, "Why did you call Wally's aunt 'Aunt'? You guys aren't related."

Robin, Wally, and Iris all looked at each other before looking at Artemis.

"Wally and I have known each other for years. I've been over to his house so often that I just call them Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. I do the same for the other Leaguers. They're like my extended family."

Artemis stared for a few seconds before shaking her head and walking away, "Whatever. I'm going home. I don't want to deal with Flash when he wakes up."

_Recognized: Artemis, B07_

"I don't want to either." Rocket said. She turned to Zatanna and M'gann, "Girls' night out?"

"Sure." The three girls left.

_Recognized: Rocket, B09_

_Zatanna, B08_

_Miss Martian, B05_

Superboy, noticing that he was alone (Aqualad was in Atlantis), shrugged and also left, presumably to ride his Superbike.

_Recognized: Superboy, B04_

"…So what do we do now?" Robin asked. Iris looked down at the sleeping toddler again and then looked up at the boys, smiling.

"I could bake some stuff for you guys. I'm sure that Barry will be hungry when he wakes up."

The boys' faces lit up in excitement and they nodded fiercely. Iris's smile grew and she walked into the kitchen with the boys following closely behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Iwis! Iwis! Iwis!" Barry had awaken not too long ago was now skipping around Iris, chanting her name.

Robin, holding a video camera, chuckled, "He's going to be so embarrassed by the time this is all over."

"Totally." Wally said, stuffing another five cupcakes into his mouth, "Derb's tho mush bockmayw matewal."

Iris rolled her eyes, "Don't forget, Wally. Barry has a lot of blackmail material on you too."

"This will just counteract it then." Wally said. Robin snorted.

"Maybe, like, _a tenth _of it. You make it way too easy for us to make fun of you and gain blackmail on you." Wally glared at him as Barry giggled and Iris laughed softly.

"At least we have blackmail on Roy too." Wally grumbled. Robin smirked.

"Oh, I have _plenty _on that. More than you know." Wally looked at him confused.

"How?" Robin's smirk grew.

"I'm a Bat. We know all."

**A/N: So. Much. Work. Sophomore year is the year that you do the most work apparently. Yay me (Note sarcasm). I have no idea how I'm going to survive this year. Anyways, thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and were just a few away from 100 reviews! Woo! I'm so excited! Thank you guys so much! Review!**

**Also, I had Internet issues. My internet just randomly stopped working! And then my laptop froze! WTF! So that is why this is late. Plus my procrastination and MAJOR writer's block and projects of course.**

**(1) I'm just taking numbers that have not been used so if it's used later in the series then oh well.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	8. Corsets

**A/N: I should be working on my projects, but it's late, I'm tired, and I'm too lazy. So I'll work on this instead! Also, if you guys have any requests, I'd be happy to do them. I have my own ideas of course, but I like appeasing my readers **** Enjoy!**

"Ok, Dick. Move a little to the left."

Dick, dressed in a typical Old West cowboy outfit, did as Barbara told him to.

"Perfect!" Barbara called. She turned around towards the large shed, "Hey, Artemis! You ready yet?"

"Why do I have to be the dude?" Artemis shouted back, still not coming out.

"You want to be one of those air-headed saloon girls?" Dick asked. He smirked at Barbara and Bette, "No offense ladies."

They rolled their eyes, "None taken."

"Fine!" Artemis stomped out wearing a male cowboy outfit with a moustache. Her hair was tied up and hidden.

The group's History teacher had assigned the class to take a time from history and film it for the class. Dick had volunteered the classic Old West and the other three had agreed. There was a fairly large shed in the backyard (if you can even call it that) of Wayne Manor. It was perfect for a good old-fashioned shootout scene.

"Seriously," Dick said, "The only thing those saloon girls do is scream and pick up their skirts to do the Can-Can."

Dick faked holding up skirts and started doing the dance. The three girls couldn't help but snort and Bette ended up joining him in the dance.

"Can Can. Can you do the Can Can?" Bette and Barbara laughed as Dick flung his legs high in the air and sang in a perfect yet goofy Southern accent.

"Come on, guys." Artemis said, scratching her moustache, "Let's just get this over with. The stupid moustache is really itchy."

Dick stopped and laughed again, "Alright, Artemis."

Barbara grabbed the camera and they walked into the shed. A small bar and barstools were set up with a small stage on the other side of the shed. Dick sat at the bar while the Bette and Barbara, who were dressed in the typical corset and billions of skirts, got on the stage. Artemis positioned the camera and turned some music on to fit the scene.

Dick took a swig of the empty mug and pretended to wipe away whatever he was 'drinking'. Suddenly, the shed door slammed open, and Artemis sauntered in. The music was cut off and everyone stopped. Artemis walked over to Bette and Barbara and grabbed Bette.

"Well howdy. You sure are purdy." Artemis drawled. Bette whimpered while Barbara scampered over to the bar and hid behind it.

Dick turned around and stood up, "Let the lady go, John."

Artemis looked up and sneered at Dick, "What ya gonna do 'bout it?"

"This." Dick pulled out a toy gun and started shooting at Artemis. Bette and Barbara screamed and ran out of the room. Artemis faked being hit by bullets and finally fell off the stage and crashed through a table. Dick slowly walked over and stood, smirking, over her dead body.

"Well, that 'bout takes care o' that." Dick spit and holstered his gun.

"Got it! Yes! We finished the final scene!" Barbara yelled. Dick suddenly hunched over and started laughing.

"Oh my god! What the heck was that?" Dick asked, "That was so freaking cliché!"

"It's the Old West." Bette said, coming back in, "It's the perfect opportunity to be as cliché as possible."

"I felt so stupid." Artemis said, standing up.

"Haha! Me too!" Dick laughed.

"Ugh, can we change now?" Bette asked, "This corset is choking me."

"Why do girls where corsets?" Dick asked, "They seem more of a hurtful than helpful to me."

"They're supposed to make you skinner." Barbara said, scratching at her corset.

"What does it feel like?" Dick asked. Barbara and Bette looked at each other for a second before turning back to Dick and smirking. Dick stared at them warily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow! OW! Geez! Not so tight! I'd like to breathe!" Dick was pushed against a wall as Artemis and Barbara held him there. Bette was behind Dick and tying to corset.

"You wanted to know what it felt like to where one." Barbara reminded him.

"Yeah, but I never said I wanted to _wear_ one! And I never asked about the skirts!" Artemis and Barbara had managed to wrestle the skirts onto him.

"Don't worry, Dick. I'm almost done" Bette pulled again.

"Owwwwwwwww! Loosen up! I can't breathe!" Dick squirmed in the two girls' hold.

"Dick? Are you alr-" Bruce walked in and stopped at the sight he saw. Bruce blinked as he took in Dick being pressed against a wall wearing a corset and a bunch of skirts. He blinked again as he saw that Artemis and Barbara were holding him there and Bette was in mid-pull. The four teens just looked like deer caught in headlights.

"Uh… Hey, Bruce." Dick said awkwardly.

"I don't even want to know." Bruce turned around and left. The four teens stood there in awkward silence before breaking out into giggles.

"Haha! Did you see his face?" Barbara asked, giggling madly.

"Priceless!" Dick said.

"I don't think I've ever seen Bruce Wayne so confused!" Artemis laughed. They laughed for a little bit longer until they finally calmed down.

"Hey, so how _do_ I look in this?" Dick asked. He did various poses, including winking and blowing a kiss at the girls. They couldn't help it. They broke out into laughter again.

"You look so ridiculous!" Artemis said.

"Aw. That hurts my feelings, Artemis. Aren't I pretty?" he pouted at her and Barbara snorted.

"Maybe if you add a wig and some make-up." They all stopped to imagine it. Dick scrunched his face in disgust while the three girls laughed again.

"You may have been able to get me into this dress." Dick said, "But I am _not_ explaining to Bruce why I would be wearing a wig and make-up!"

The girls just continued to laugh.

**A/N: So I recently filmed a scene that was about the West in the 1930s and I thought of this for some reason. Mainly the corset scene. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank god I'll be done with all of my projects soon… I really don't have much to say… Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	9. Six Flags

**A/N: So I went to Six Flags a few days ago. Throughout the entire day, me and my friend did stuff that made me think "Robin/Kid Flash would do/think that." so I decided to write a oneshot about it. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I want it to be before Young Justice so the ages are:**

**Dick- 12**

**Wally- 14**

**Roy- 17**

"Six Flags!" Dick and Wally raced for the entrance with Roy following behind, "Hurry up, Roy!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Roy jogged to catch up with them.

"Woohoo! What are we going to ride first?" Dick asked.

"I don't know!" Wally exclaimed. He looked around excitedly before spotting something, "Let's ride that one!"

Dick and Wally grabbed Roy's hands and dragged him in line.

"Woah…" Dick, Wally, and even Roy said as screams rang out. The line moved quickly and soon, they were sitting next to each other on the ride.

"Bigger than the Great Sphinx of Kafre, a Nasa spaceship, and Godzilla itself! This is gonna be awesome!" Wally said.

"Woo! Acrophobia!" Dick yelled. A few people replied with 'Woos' too. The ride started and they slowly rose up.

"Woah. This is pretty high." Wally said. Dick just grinned wildly. Suddenly, a voice came on and their seats started tilting towards the ground.

"_Ring around the Rosie. Pockets full of posies. Ashes. Ashes. We all fall down."_

"…We haven't fallen ye-AAAAAAHAHHHH!"**(1)** The ride plunged towards the ground and everyone screamed. The ride came to a stop and everyone got up.

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" Dick yelled. He and Wally high-fived.

"What's next?" Roy asked.

"I don't know." Wally said, "Do you have the map?"

"I got it." Dick said. He got the map out and started looking over it. His eyes widened, "Dude! There's a Superman rollercoaster!"

"Seriously! Awesome! Let's go!" Dick and Wally dragged Roy all the way to the ride. Even Roy had to admit that the rollercoaster looked _extremely_ awesome when they saw it.

"Are they lying down? That's even cooler! Come on!" They got in line with Dick and Wally bouncing the entire time. Finally, they got in the first row.

The ground lowered and the seats swung backwards so that everyone was facing the ground. The rollercoaster climbed to the top and took off.

"Woo! This is so cool!" Wally yelled.

"I've never been on a rollercoaster where you can lie down!" Dick yelled.

The ride ended and they got off.

"Ok. Even I have to admit that that was pretty awesome." Roy said.

"What's next?" Wally asked excitedly.

"How about Scream Machine?" Dick asked. They walked over and got in line.

"It's a two-seater." Wally observed. There was silence for a few seconds before,

"I call sitting next to Dick/Wally!"

Roy rolled his eyes and grumbled something incoherent.

"You guys going in the back?" Someone asked in front of them. Wally snorted.

"No way! The back sucks!"

"Not on this ride. The farther back you are, the bumpier it gets." **(2)**

"That's awesome!" Dick said, "Let's sit in the back!"

They boarded the ride with Wally and Dick sitting in the second to last row and Roy sitting in front of them. Everyone buckled up and the bar came down. Roy frowned.

"This bar doesn't come down very far, and the seatbelt doesn't tighten very much."

"If the ride is as bumpy as that guy made it out to be," Wally said, "then we could easily fall out."

"Cool…" Dick grinned. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready, Roy?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

The ride started and climbed to the top. As the ride descended towards the ground, the three boys saw that the guy was right. It was _really_ bumpy.

"Woooooooooooooooooooo!" Wally and Dick laughed and raised their arms in the air while Roy held on for dear life, hoping not to fly out of his seat. He sighed in relief when the ride pulled to a stop.

"Woah! Do you see that over there?" Wally asked pointing to a rollercoaster sitting next to the Scream Machine.

"It's called 'Ninja'." Roy said.

"Like you!**(3)**" Wally poked Dick. Dick grinned.

"Let's ride it!" The three boys ran into line.

"Look at all the loops." Wally said, "There has to be at least twenty!"

"This is gonna be awesome." Dick said. Even Roy had to nod and admit that it looked awesome.

"You're sitting alone again, Roy." Wally said. Roy scowled and rolled his eyes, but agreed nonetheless.

The boys boarded the ride and strapped in.

"Wow, our heads come above the thing that holds us in." Wally said.

"Except for our jaws." Roy said.

The ride started and Dick and Wally whooped in excitement. They soon regretted it though as they went down the first hill.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Their heads banged back and forth as they zoomed through each hill and loop. The boys tried to keep their heads in one place, but they eventually slammed their jaws into the seats. When the ride was over, the boys got off, rubbing their jaws and moaning in pain.**(4)**

"What's next?" Wally asked.

"Who has the map?" Dick asked.

"I do." Roy said. He got it out only to have it snatched away by Wally.

"Dude! There's a Gotham here!" Dick ran over.

"Really? Where?"

"Come on!" Wally ran ahead and Dick and Roy chased after him. After five minutes of running, they ended up back at the entrance of the park.

"This isn't right…" Wally said.

"Let me see." Roy said. Wally moved away.

"No! I got this! I know what I did wrong. Come on!" Wally ran again and the other two boys followed. About ten minutes later, the boys skidded to a stop when they realized that they had ended up back at the entrance again.

"Wally!" Roy said, "I thought you said you knew where it was!"

"I do!" Wally said, "I think that the map is wrong. I think that I have it this time though."

Wally ran ahead again and Roy and Dick sighed in frustration as they ran after him. Another ten minutes passed and the boys found themselves at the entrance of the park. Again.

"What the heck!" Wally cried, "I was so sure that I had it that time!"

"Let me see the map!" Roy growled. He sped up and caught up to Wally. They both were looking at the map and walking in the same direction they usually left in with Dick following behind.

"WHERE IS GOTHAM!**(5)**" Dick wailed. A few people looked over and stared. Roy rushed back and hugged Dick.

"We'll find it, Dick." Roy said, "It has to be here somewhere. Let me see the map again."

Roy took the map and looked extremely carefully at it. He looked up after a few minutes and beamed.

"I found it! It's just over there!" The three boys ran in the direction Roy pointed and cheered when they saw the Gotham sign.

"Gotham!" The boys ran into Gotham and stared in wonder.

"Look! It's the Batmobile!" They ran over and stared at it.

"That's a pretty good replica." Dick said. He grinned, "Take a picture of me with it!"

"Ok." Roy got the camera out and Dick posed. Roy snapped the picture and Wally ran over to Dick.

"Take a picture of me with Dick in front of it too!" Roy nodded and did so.

"So if we're in Gotham," Dick said, "Does that mean there's a Batman ride?"

Wally looked around before grinning, "Yep! Right over there!"

The boys ran over and got in line.

"This is so cool!" Dick said as they walked through a makeshift sewer. Finally, they got to the front of the line.

"We are so riding in front." Dick said. Wally nodded. They had to wait a bit longer but finally, they made it. They boarded the ride and it took off.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The ride ended and they exited into the gift shop.

"That ride was a bit short." Wally said. Dick and Roy nodded.

"It almost makes the ride not worth the wait. Almost. It's still Batman though."

"Guys!" Dick and Roy ran over to see Wally holding something, "Look at this!"

"Is that Wonder Woman?" Roy asked. Dick snorted.

"Her eyes are bigger than her body! And her hair is bigger than her altogether!" It was true. The Wonder Woman doll/monstrosity had a tiny body, huge eyes, and hair that made up 75% of the doll.

"Put it back, Wally." Roy said. Wally complied by hanging the doll from the shelf by the hair**(6)**.

"There are action figures of us!" Dick ran over and picked up a Robin action figure. Wally and Roy did the same with a Kid Flash and Speedy action figure.

"This is pretty cool." Roy said.

"I want it." Wally said.

"Do you have any money left?" Dick asked.

Wally grinned sheepishly, "I was hoping you would buy it."

Dick rolled his eyes and smiled, taking the Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy action figures to the counter. He paid for them and they left.

"Ok, guys. It's getting late. We have time for one more ride."

"What's left?" Dick asked. Roy took the map back out and looked at it.

"Uh, there's the Cyclone, the Wheel, Mindbender, Goliath-"

"Goliath! Goliath!" Wally yelled, jumping up and down, "I heard that it is _SUPER _awesome!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" The boys ran to the ride and got in line.

"Woah. Look how tall it is." The boys looked up, with Wally and Dick's mouths open wide. The line moved and soon the boys were boarding the ride. The ride started and the moved up.

"This is _really_ tall." Wally noted, looking around, "I can see the city from here."

"Me too." Dick said. The ride approached the top of the hill and it went over.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The three boys cheered and screamed as the ride moved around the track. When the ride was over, Dick and Wally bounced off with Roy following behind.

"Alright, guys. Let's go home." The boys walked to the parking lot and got into Roy's crappy, rusty red Ford Pinto.

"You know, Roy," Dick said as the engine sputtered and boomed, "This thing might just be the death of me."

Roy rolled his eyes, "You're just exaggerating."

"This is a pretty crappy car, Roy." Wally said.

Roy rolled his eyes again as they pulled out onto the highway.

"You're just jealous that I have a car."

**A/N: So that generally was my day at Six Flags. It was a lot of fun though! And I'm now totally free so yay! Hopefully I can update a bit faster now. **** Review!**

**That happened to me. But instead of saying what Wally said, I said "I know I'm gonna scre-AHHHHHH!"**

**For all girls 12 and up, this ride hurts if you sit in the back. It sounds weird but your boobs bounce so much that they sting for at least 10 minutes. Sorry for sounding weird.**

**I saw the name Ninja and the first thing that popped into my head was Wally commenting Dick on how they're the same.**

**That ride really is painful. It's fun, but you end up slamming your head back and forth.**

**My friend is directionally retarded. I am not kidding and she says so herself. We walked around the park FIVE times before I figured out the HIDDEN space that led to Gotham. I also yelled the same thing Dick did and quite a few people stared but I didn't care. I only wanted to find Gotham.**

**That thing actually exists and I did do that. It was really funny looking seeing Wonder Woman hanging by her hair.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	10. Tranquilizer Darts

**A/N: So I'm finally getting some quicker updating done! Go me! Anyways, I have homework and a project due Halloween so I'll be a bit busier until then. I also have a book report due on November 28****th**** but that's far away so I'm not going to worry about that right now. I have so many stories at once (I added another for my anniversary) so updates may be a bit farther. But that's ok if you read more than one of my stories ****. Enjoy!**

"Hey, guys!" Everyone, except Robin who was in the training room, looked up as Wally ran into the room, "I was exploring the Cave a bit when I found this locked door hidden away. Inside were weapons! Check out this cool tranquilizer gun!"

"Wally, you should not be touching things that aren't yours, especially if they're in a locked room." Kaldur said. Wally waved him off.

"Chill, Kaldur. This isn't going to hurt anyone."

"What are you up to?" Robin asked from behind Wally.

"Gah!" Wally accidently pressed the trigger. The dart flew, bounced off a wall, and embedded itself in Robin's arm. Everyone stared silently at the dart.

"Um, shouldn't you have dropped to the ground, unconscious, by now?" Artemis asked. Robin laughed.

"No, Batman's trained me into being able to handle certain amounts of sedatives."

Robin whistled as he walked to the zeta beams, the dart still in his arm.

_Recognized: Robin, B01_

Wally narrowed his eyes and smiled mischievously as a plan formed in his head.

The others noticed the look and, not wanting to be part of it, bolted out of the room.

_The Next Day:_

_Recognized: Robin, B01_

"Take this!"

Robin's eyes widened as what looked like a hundred darts sailed towards him. He tried to dodge, but a few managed to lodge themselves in his skin. Robin stared, horrified, at the many darts in his body. He looked up at Wally.

"Wha- Why…?" Robin swayed and collapsed to the ground.

"Got him!" Wally said. The others rushed into the room at the sound of the commotion and gaped at Robin's body.

"Geez, Baywatch." Artemis said, "I knew you were probably going to hit Robin with a few darts, but not this."

"Wally!" Roy yelled, "That amount of darts could put him in a coma, or worse! Kill him!"

Wally's eyes widened, "O- oh. I didn't think of that…"

"It is fine." Kaldur said, "Let us get him to the infirmary and-"

He stopped as Robin's body twitched. Robin slowly got up and stood up, his head still hanging. No one dared to breathe as the silence in the room became tenser and tenser.

"R- Robin?" M'gann asked, reaching towards him. Robin's head slowly rose and he looked at the Team. The Team gasped and M'gann took a step back.

Robin was wearing a grin that would put Joker to shame. He let out a small giggle that grew louder and louder with every second and sent shivers down the Team's spines.

"Run for your lives!" Wally yelled. He, Roy, and Kaldur took off at top speed while the others looked in their direction in confusion.

Robin broke out into psychotic laughter and charged for the remaining members of the Team. Everyone, except Connor whose eyes just widened, screamed and ran after the three boys.

Robin grabbed a grappling hood and shot it at the fleeing teens. It wrapped around Zatanna and he started dragging her back. Zatanna screamed.

"_Gnilpparg kooh, esaeler em._" The grappling hook unwrapped itself and Zatanna scrambled to her feet and started running again.

The teens kept running until six arms reached out from a doorway and yanked them inside. They screamed when a hand covered their mouths but stopped when they realized they were Wally, Kaldur, and Roy.

"Shhhh! Do you want him to hear you?" Wally whispered.

"What is going on?" Artemis whispered as Robin's cackling disappeared down the hallway.

"I made a huge mistake." Wally said.

"Of course you did." Roy said. He sighed and turned to the others, "Robin's on a high. Not a sugar high like usual, but like that happy brownie high you guys were on. Only worse."

"How much worse?" M'gann asked.

"Like times 10 worse." Everyone's eyes widened.''

"Hey," Connor suddenly said, "Where's Rocket?"

Everyone looked around to see that Rocket was gone.

"Oh god." Wally whispered. A quiet giggle sounded through the room.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone bolted from the room. As they ran down the hallway, a few small balls dropped from the ceiling. They beeped and gas poured out.

"Knock… out… gas…" Wally whispered before everyone fell to the ground, unconscious.

The Team woke up tied to chairs. Connor tried to break out of his but couldn't. Everyone else tried to find that they couldn't either.

"What are these made of?" Connor growled.

"I don't know." Rocket said.

"Rocket!" everyone yelled. She smiled.

"He caught me by surprise." she said, "I take it he did the same for you?" Everyone nodded. Connor continued to try to break out.

"I wouldn't struggle to much, Connie." A creepy voice said, "There's Kryptonite fused in there."

Robin materialized in front of the Team, making a few of them cringe.

"Robin, you need to calm down." Kaldur said. Robin turned his grin towards him.

"Kallie! My lovely fishy!" Robin skipped over and hugged Kaldur.

"Kallie the fishy! Kallie the fishy! Kallie the fishy! Wait!" Robin narrowed his eyes at Kaldur, "If your name is Kallie, does that make you a girl fishy?"

Artemis, Wally, Zatanna (who was gagged), and Rocket couldn't help but snicker at Kaldur's predicament. Robin was acting just like a little kid. They paled when his voice turned creepy again.

"You may laugh now, but you won't be laughing later." Robin said. He cackled and fell to the floor, rolling everywhere.

"I'm so scared." Wally whimpered.

"This is your fault." Artemis growled. Robin stood up and ran over to Wally, who whimpered again.

"Wally!" Robin tackled Wally and the chair fell to the ground, "I've got something _fun _planned for you!"

"Please, no!" Wally cried, "I'll do anything!"

"Too bad!" Robin grabbed Wally's chair and started dragging him away.

"Nooooo! Guys! Help!" The others could only watch in despair as Wally was dragged to whatever Robin had in store for him.

_Watchtower:_

"Um, Batman to Monitoring Room." Flash said as he stared at the security footage of the Cave. He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"This better be important, Flash." Batman growled as he walked into the Monitoring Room.

"It is." Flash said, "Just take a look."

Batman walked up and stared at the security footage. After about 5 seconds, he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Flash asked.

"The Cave." Batman said, not stopping, "You nephew's in trouble."

Flash stood there for a millisecond (for him it was a few seconds) before gathering his bearings. He sped ahead of Batman.

"Don't worry, Wally! Uncle Barry is coming!"

_The Cave:_

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" Robin sang at the top of his lungs as he skipped around the room, dragging Wally's chair with him. Wally was still tied up.

"PLEASE! Robin, stop! I can't take it anymore!"

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

_Flash, 04_

"I'm coming, Wally!" Flash sped towards Wally but skidded to a stop at Robin's look.

"Uh, hey, Robin." Flash said nervously. Robin's face broke out into a pants-wetting grin and he stalked towards Flash, "Batman! Help!"

A canister rolled towards Robin, Flash, and Wally and gas billowed out. The three fell to the ground. Batman smirked as he picked up Robin and carried him back to the zeta beams.

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

_Robin, B01_

There was silence.

"Um, hello? We're still trapped here!"

**A/N: Yes, this is the infamous tranquilizer dart scene that was mentioned in R, KF, S: P&P. I hope you enjoyed it because this was a little hard to write. Also, check out my new story You Don't Know Me if you're a Teen Titans fan. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	11. Ace the Bathound

**A/N: I have finally finished most of my projects and it doesn't look like anymore are coming except for that one due November 28. Finally! Also, Halloween is going to be so much fun! I'm so excited! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Dick- 9**

**Wally- 11**

**Roy- 14**

_Wayne Manor_

_8:11 PM_

"We'll be back by Monday." Ollie said. He, Barry, and Bruce were going on an off-world mission and were leaving the boys at the manor for the weekend.

"Alfred left for England this morning so if you need anything, just call him and he'll fly back." Bruce said. Roy rolled his eyes.

"I've heard this speech a million times! I know what to do."

"Then everything better be the way it was when we get back." Bruce growled. Roy nodded.

"It will." he said.

"Good."

"Bye, Wally!" Barry yelled. Wally and Dick ran into the room and ran to their mentors to hug them.

"Bye, Uncle Barry!"

"Bye, Bruce!" Dick looked up and grinned at him. Bruce smiled slightly and ruffled his hair.

"Be good, Dick." Dick hugged him tighter.

"I will." Dick let go and the three men left.

"Bye, Roy!" Ollie called before they disappeared into the zeta beams. The three boys stood there staring at the zeta beams before turning and leaving the Batcave.

"So what do we do now?" Dick asked. The three boys thought for a while.

"How about we tell scary stories?" Wally asked. Dick and Roy looked at each other before shrugging.

"Sure." Roy said.

_20 minutes later:_

Most of the lights were off in the Manor, except for the kitchen and foyer. The boys were seated in the living room. Dick had a flashlight under his face as he told a story while Wally was huddling behind and pillow and clutching it for dear life. Roy was trying to maintain his composure, but he still shook a bit.

"So then he walked into shed-"

"No! No! Don't go into the shed!" Wally cried. Dick stopped and he and Roy stared at Wally. Wally grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Continue."

"So then he walked into the shed. He looked everywhere for Charlotte, but he couldn't find her. Suddenly, he felt something hit his head."

Wally and Roy's eyes widened in fear.

"He slowly looked up to see Charlotte's body brutally pinned to the ceiling with some old nails. Her throat was slit and blood was dripping from it. He almost yelled out, but then he remembered that it wasn't safe. Just as he was about to leave, a shadow towered over him."

At that moment, a shadow appeared and towered over Dick, though nobody noticed it. Wally and Roy were too focused on Dick.

"He felt it's breathe on his neck and slowly turned around to see the monster jumping out at him!"

The shadow jumped out and tackled Dick to the ground. Wally and Roy let out the most high-pitched screams they had ever screamed (They would be embarrassed about it later) and jumped away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dick screamed and started fighting off the creature.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! IT'S EATING DICK!" Wally cried.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The boys were too frozen to do anything but scream. When they finally got over their shock, they scrambled towards Dick, only to realize that he wasn't screaming, but _laughing_.

They took a closer look at the monster to see that it wasn't a monster, but a _very large dog_. And it was licking Dick's face, not eating it.

"Haha! Ace! Get off me!" The dog barked happily and got off of Dick. Dick laughed and scratched the dog's ears.

"Good boy!"

"Um, Dick?" Roy asked, "What the heck is that?"

"Oh! This is Ace! Ace the Bathound!" Dick jumped up and posed with the dog. It was then that they realized that the dog was wearing a dog version of Batman's costume.

"Since when did you have a dog?" Roy asked.

"A while." Dick said. He turned to Wally, "Are you ok?"

Wally was sitting on the ground. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his face was dark red.

"I, uh, I… have to go to the bathroom." Wally whispered. He got up and sped off, but not before the two boys noticed a slightly darker spot on his jeans. The boys were silent before breaking out laughing.

"He peed his pants!" Dick choked out, "He actually peed his pants!"

"This is great blackmail material." Roy laughed. Wally sped back into the room with his pajamas, his face still bright red.

"Come on, guys." Wally whined, "It's not funny!"

"It totally is!" Roy said, still laughing. Dick nodded, unable to speak from laughing too hard.

Amazingly, Wally's face became a shade darker, "Can we just forget about it? I'm hungry."

Roy wiped away some tears and got up, "Ok, I'll make dinner."

Wally followed Roy while Dick pet Ace's head and got on his back.. Ace followed after the two boys.

"So what type of dog is he?" Roy asked.

"That thing is not a dog." Wally said, "It's a bear."

Ace growled at Wally and he ran ahead so that Roy was between them.

"It's ok, Ace." Dick said, "He's a friend." He looked up at Roy, "He's a Great Dane."

Wally popped up next to the dog, "Like Scooby Doo?"

"Yeah, only he is _way _braver and doesn't eat Scooby Snacks." Dick said.

"Cool!" Wally grinned, forgetting all about his fear of the dog.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Roy asked.

"I think we have a frozen pizza somewhere for nights like these." Dick said. Roy walked over to the freezer and started rummaging through it.

"Got it!" he said.

"So how long have you had him?" Wally asked as Roy prepared the pizza.

"Not too long. But he's the best!" Ace licked Dick and he giggled.

"He is really cool." Wally said. Dick grinned.

"Wait until you see Krypto."

**A/N: This was also from R, KF, S: P&P. I love Ace the Bathound and wish that there were more fics about him. Anyone else? Oh and sorry this took a little while, I had a project and I've been watching a lot of horror movies lately. Can't wait for Halloween! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	12. Video Games

**A/N: So a few days ago, I saw this video of a guy playing Amnesia: Dark Descent and thought of this. I played Silent Hill a few weeks ago and saw a video of a few playing Slender Man too which is another reason why I thought of this. Now since I don't want to make this too long (Plus, I really only have knowledge on those 3 games and one other) instead of 5 times plus 1, it's going to be 3 times plus 1. Soo…**

**The 3 times Dick, Wally, and Roy played a scary video game and the one time the whole Team played a scary video game.**

**1) Slender Man**

10-year-old Dick, 12-year-old Wally, and 15-year-old Roy were sitting in Roy's room in the dark. They were home alone (Ollie and Dinah were on a date) and they were playing Slender Man.

"It's my turn after Roy." Dick said. Wally huffed.

"Fine, but then I go after you."

Roy rolled his eyes and started the game. At first, the boys were fine. It was only a creepy forest and they hadn't seen Slender Man yet.

"Wow, this game is actually boring." Wally said, "I thought it was supposed really sc- OHMYGOD! What was that?"

Roy turned back to see nothing there.

"Don't take any chances." Dick said, "Just keep moving before he actually does show up."

Roy nodded and turned around to keep moving to see the Slender Man right in his face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Roy chucked the controller across the room, which sadly shattered the TV screen. Dick and Wally fell from their chairs.

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD !" Wally yelled.

"Get rid of it!" Dick yelled, "I never want to see that game again! Get rid of it!"

Roy ran to the game console, ejected the disk, smashed it to pieces, and then dumped it into the trash. He sighed and collapsed to the ground. There was silence.

"That was terrifying." Dick said.

"I almost peed myself." Wally said.

"Who votes we never play it again?" Roy asked. Wally and Dick raised their hands.

"We'll probably just end up playing it again in a few years." Wally said.

"Who knows? Maybe next time you really will pee yourself." Dick said, grinning.

"Hey!"

**2) Silent Hill**

"RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!" 13-year-old Wally screamed as 11-year-old Dick played Silent Hill at Wally's house.

"They're right behind you!" 16-year-old Roy yelled.

"I know! Stop yelling!" Dick yelled.

"Boys, are you all right?" Iris asked from the kitchen.

"We're fi- OH GOD, RUN!" Wally screamed.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

One of the monsters suddenly jumped in front of the screen and attacked Dick's character.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD !"

Dick reacted on instinct and threw the controller at the TV, shattering the screen. The sound of screaming and breaking glass caused Iris to run into the room. She took one look at the frightened boys and the broken TV and then sighed.

"Sorry, Aunt Iris." Dick said, "I didn't mean to break the TV. I'll get you a new one."

"It's all right, Dick." Iris said, smiling at him.

"I'm still going to get you the TV." Dick said, "Bruce would do it anyways."

Iris ruffled his hair, "Alright, but no more scary games in this house. This is the 2nd TV this month."

"No problem!" The boys said.

**3) Dead Space**

"We're in a room separated from them." 14-year-old Wally said fearfully as he played Dead Space at the Manor. 12-year-old Dick, hiding behind a pillow, nodded vigorously. 17-year-old Roy just looked bored.

"Something's going to happen." Wally said. Suddenly, something jumped into the room that the main character's friends were in.

"Run! Leave!" Roy yelled. Wally started running away from the room. The monster thing suddenly jumped down from the ceiling.

"HOLY FREAKING SHI- CRAP! RUN, WALLY, RUN!" Dick yelled.

Wally, eyes wide, ran towards the elevator that was coming up.

"A! A! A! I'm pressing A you stupid thing! Open the elevator!" Wally yelled. The monster jumped behind him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Wally threw the controller, but it missed the TV screen. The two boys stared at Wally.

"How the heck did you miss it?" Dick asked as the elevator doors opened and the main character went inside.

"I have no idea." Wally said as the doors closed before the monster could get inside, "But at least I didn't break the-"

The elevator doors suddenly opened and the monster roared in at the screen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HOLY BEJEEZUS!" Wally grabbed the TV remote and threw it at the TV screen. This time, it did shatter. Roy and Dick stared at Wally again.

"Well, there goes not breaking the TV again." Dick said.

"I think I peed." Wally said.

"Again?" Roy asked. Wally nodded, beet red, and ran out of the room to change clothes.

Dick sighed and pulled out a phone, "Well, I better call Bruce and tell him to buy a new TV. Again."

**4) Amnesia: The Dark Descent**

"God dang it!" Wally yelled, "Where's the dang chair?"

"Just run, Wally!" M'gann cried, "They're coming!"

"He can't!" Artemis yelled, "He's trapped! He can only hide and hope not to be found!"

"Then hide, Wally!" M'gann cried.

Wally hid behind a wall as the groaning got louder. M'gann cowered into Connor's arms while Zatanna cowered into Robin's arms. Connor and Roy looked indifferent while Kaldur looked worried. Artemis and Rocket were on the edge of their seats.

The monster passed and most of the Team sighed in relief. Wally got up and started moving again. He ended up walking into water.

"Careful, Wally." Roy said, "Water is bad."

"I know!" Wally said, "But this is the only way I can go!"

Suddenly, they heard a noise and noticed that something was following them.

"RUN, WALLY! IT'S IN THE WATER! GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Robin yelled.

Wally's character began to run. Everyone was now on the edge of their seats as they waited to see if Wally would survive. It seemed that he would until another monster jumped out in front of him and began attacking him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Everyone screamed and Wally threw the controller at the TV while Connor attacked it with punches, Artemis shot it with arrows, Rocket attacked it with energy, and Zatanna screamed spells at it.

When the smoke cleared, no one could recognize the TV. It was just a pile of ash. Robin sighed and took out a phone.

"Time to call Batman for another TV."

**A/N: So I've posted a new story. Have you guys checked it out? If not, you should! It's a Robin de-aging story! It's called Hush Little Children. It'd be awesome if you guys would check it out and maybe review it. Please? And sorry this took so long, I recently finally started watching Fullmetal Alchemist and that is all I pretty much have been doing. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	13. Lion King

**A/N: Oh my god guys! There's only a week until Thanksgiving break! Yay! Now during that, I will work a lot on my stories, but I also have two projects to work on. One is due on the 28****th**** so I really have to work on that since I'm only a third through the book. It's actually a pretty gruesome book. It's about that plane crash in the Andes in the 1970s. The survivors had to resort to cannibalism… Well… Here's the chapter!**

M'gann was super excited for tonight. It was movie night for the Team, and it was her turn to pick a movie. She had the perfect movie in mind too. Right now, she was busy making a bowl of popcorn for everybody (3 for Wally) and preparing drinks. The others waited in the entertainment room.

"You almost ready, beautiful?" Wally asked. Everyone rolled his or her eyes at the terrible attempt at flirting.

"Coming!" M'gann said. She flew into the room and handed everyone popcorn and drinks.

"What movie have you chosen, M'gann?" Kaldur asked. M'gann beamed at him.

"It's the perfect one! I have never seen a Disney movie before and this one looked so cute!" She held up a copy of The Lion King. Robin choked.

"It's a stupid movie." Roy said calmly, "You'll hate it."

"Yeah," Wally said, "It may look cute, but it really isn't."

"What do you have against Disney, Baywatch?" Artemis asked, "I can understand Angsty over there but you…"

"Nothing." Wally said, "Lion King just isn't that great."

"It is M'gann's turn to choose the movie." Kaldur said, "We will watch what she wants to watch."

"Hey, at least it isn't a chick flick." Artemis said. Roy and Wally glanced at Robin from the corner of their eyes. He was extremely pale.

"Hey! I just remembered that Batman needs me!" Robin said as he got up abruptly.

"No he doesn't." Zatanna said, "He said you could have tonight off."

"But he just called me." Robin said.

"No, he didn't." Connor said confusedly.

"He did! Through the… chip! The chip in my head!"

"…There's a chip in your head?" Artemis asked. Robin nodded quickly as he started walking away.

"Yep! Batman's really paranoid, remember?"

"So he put a chip in your head?" Rocket asked.

"Uh… yeah! That way he could contact me no matter where I am."

"How does he talk to you through a chip in your head?" Kaldur asked.

"Uh- Uh, Batman can send a message via waves. I'm able to… think the message." Robin muttered the last part. Wally and Roy looked at each other, exasperated. The others just looked at each other before dragging him back to his seat.

"You are going to watch this movie, Robin." Artemis said, "Even if I have to tie you up."

Robin just sighed and sat down in between Wally and Zatanna. M'gann put the movie and everyone settled down to await the passing of the next two hours.

During the movie, Robin tried to prepare himself for the coming moment. He took deep breaths and tried to clear his thoughts. He clenched his fists and stuffed them in his lap.

Finally, the moment came when Simba watched Mufasa fall. While M'gann was crying and some of the others looked sad, Robin had his eyes squeezed shut and his fists were clenched so tightly that they were white. He was completely stiff, and he tried not to let any tears out.

_Snap!_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Robin shuddered and then went stiff again. Wally and Roy watched worriedly.

The movie ended and Robin did not move. The others finally noticed that Robin was acting strange.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Zatanna asked.

"Are you all right?" Kaldur asked.

Robin shook his head.

"Robin, tell us what's wrong." Connor said.

Robin shook his head again, not trusting his voice.

"Robin…" Artemis said.

"Guys, just leave him alone." Wally said, "He doesn't want to talk about it."

"And what do you know, Baywatch?" Artemis asked.

"I'm his best friend." Wally said, "I know these things."

A tear slipped out of Robin's sunglasses and rolled down his face. Everyone besides Wally and Roy stared at it in surprise.

"Robin-" Robin shot up from his seat and dashed out of the room.

_Recognized: Robin, B01_

Silence filled the cave until M'gann spoke.

"Was it the movie?" M'gann asked. She looked near to tears.

"It's not your fault, M'gann." Roy said, "Robin likes to hide things, and you didn't know. Just don't watch that movie with him anymore."

"Why?" Artemis asked, "What's wrong with The Lion King that it would make him that upset."

"Like Roy said," Wally said with narrowed eyes, "Robin has many secrets. And that one is not ours to tell."

He and Roy got up and left.

_Recognized: Kid Flash, B03_

_Speedy, B06_

"It's Red Arrow!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his knees. The tears slowly slid down his face as he silently cried. There was a light knock at the door.

"Dick?" Wally asked softly, "It's me and Roy."

There was no answer so Roy and Wally opened the door and walked in. They saw Dick's and sat down beside him, each putting an arm around him.

"We're so sorry, Dickie." Roy said, "We tried."

"I know." Dick whispered, "It's not you fault. It's mine. I shouldn't let a stupid kid's movie get to me."

"You have every right to." Wally said, "We don't blame you."

"Thanks, guys." Dick smiled, "You really are the best brothers ever."

"Or course we are." Roy and Wally said at the same time, "It's our job."

**A/N: Sorry that this took longer. I had a bunch of ideas for the next chapter, but I had no motivation to write any of them. I barely even had any motivation to write this. Then, I started thinking about writing the next chapter of Hush Little Children and was like, "I have to get this done!" Also, I don't like it when an author takes forever so I try to get these out as fast as possible. But I do have a social life people. It's barely there, but it's there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know that this idea has been used quite a few times, but who doesn't love this idea? **** Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	14. Meeting Aqualad

**A/N: So guess what, guys? I'm writing an actual book! It's based on I Need A Hero, and I'm really excited! I'm already on Chapter 2 too! Anyways, it really sucks because I have plenty of ideas to write for this story, but I don't have the motivation to write any of them. At least I got it done though.**

**BTW: I like to believe that they knew about the Watchtower and that they have been to it before so don't complain.**

**Dick- 12**

**Wally- 14**

**Roy- 17**

**Kaldur- 16**

**Sorry that this is kind of short. Kaldur is really hard to write…**

"Are you sure of this, my king?" Kaldur asked. Aquaman nodded.

"Of course! I think it would be good for you to meet some of the other protégés." Aquaman said, "And I am sure that they want to meet you. Besides, I have to go to a meeting anyway. This is the perfect chance for you to meet them."

"If that is what you want." Kaldur said.

They walked into the zeta beam.

_Recognized: Aquaman, 06_

_Aqualad, B02_

As soon as Kaldur materialized, he looked around in amazement. He had never seen technology like that in Atlantis.

"Hi!" He looked down to suddenly see a small boy in a colorful costume standing in front of him.

"Hello." Kaldur said quietly and shyly. The boy grinned and held out his hand.

"My name's Robin! Robin the Boy Wonder and protégé of the famed Batman! You must be Aqualad!"

Another boy suddenly zoomed in with inhuman speed. He had wild, red hair that stuck up everywhere and sparkling, green eyes. He grinned widely.

"And I'm Kid Flash! The Fastest Boy Alive! It's a pleasure for you to meet me!"

Another boy, much older than the two, walked up and rolled his eyes, "Don't mind them. They're idiots. I'm Speedy by the way. Green Arrow's partner."

Kaldur stared at all of them with wide eyes. He was rendered speechless by their strange (to him) behavior. Aquaman laughed loudly and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Kaldur'ahm. You will get used to them. Now I must go. There is an important meeting. I will see you later, Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman walked off, leaving Kaldur alone with the three boys.

"Hey, Kaldur! Can I call you Kaldur?" Kaldur looked down to see Robin smiling up at him.

"That is fine." Kaldur said quietly again.

"Cool! Do you want a tour of the place? I'm sure that this is all very new to you and it'd probably be good to become familiar with everything." Robin said.

"That is fine." Kaldur said again. Kid Flash cocked his head, looking confused as he stared at Kaldur.

"You're quiet. Don't you ever be loud and have fun? You know, let loose?"

Kaldur looked confused at the term. Speedy rolled his eyes and smacked Kid Flash upside his head, "You don't have to be 'loud' to have fun, Kid Idiot."

Kaldur looked between the two, even more confused than before, "I thought his name was Kid Flash?"

"We call him Kid Idiot sometimes."

"A lot of the time." Robin said, "We also call him Kidiot, Fleet Feet, Flash Boy, Flash Kid, etc."

"Hey!" Kid Flash pouted.

"His actual hero name is Kid Flash though." Speedy said, ignoring Kid Flash. He beckoned to Kaldur, "Come on. We'll show you around."

They took Kaldur all over the Watchtower, showing him each and every room. Robin and Kid Flash chattered about memories of each room the whole time while Speedy just rolled his eyes or argued with them. Kaldur watched it all with fascination.

"Kaldur! Kaldur!" Kaldur looked down to see Robin jumping up and down in front of him, looking extremely excited.

"Yes, Robin?" Kaldur asked.

"So you're official now, right? You are fighting for good, beating the bad guys, and all that stuff, right?"

"Yes. I have chosen to do that."

Robin's face lit up and he jumped, pumping his fist in the air, "Yes! I have another brother!"

Kaldur at him in confusion, "A brother?"

Robin nodded, "Mhmm! I think of everyone in the League as my family! The Leaguers are like my aunts and uncles and Speedy and Kid Flash are like my brothers! Do you have a brother or any aunts or uncles?"

"No. No, I do not." Kaldur said. Robin grinned.

"Then I'll be your brother! And you can be mine!"

Kaldur couldn't help but smile. The energy and enthusiasm that were radiating from Robin were contagious.

"I think that would be just fine." Robin's grin grew even bigger and now Wally grinned.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Wally exclaimed.

"We have another brother!" Robin said.

"Let's celebrate by pranking Green Arrow!" Robin and Wally grinned at each other, high-fived, and ran off. Speedy sighed, shook his head, and walked over to Kaldur. He smirked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, Kaldur. You're in for a wild ride so you better hang on. It can get pretty bumpy."

Kaldur smiled. He was not used to the Surface World people, but he could already feel the three boys growing on him. He already felt a protectiveness for the two younger boys and a growing respect for the older one.

Kaldur had never had a big family before, only his mother and his friends, Tula and Garth, but he had a feeling that he would come to like this one.

**A/N: This took me forever to write. I kept putting it off, and then when I did start writing it, I'd do very little bits of it at a time. But I finished one of my projects! Now all I have to do is write that short story, and I already have 2 pages of it! We need at least 8 though. (shrugs) I'll get it done. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	15. Annie

**A/N: Christmas is almost here my wonderful friends! I'm so excited! And sorry that this took a while. Finals are coming up and I missed a lot of school so I had a lot of make up work. I also had to write an essay in just two days, which sucked. I had a lot of other stuff to do, but I'm not going to dump my problems onto you so enjoy the story!**

8-year-old Dick Grayson had been the ward of Bruce Wayne for a while now. After learning English, he had finally been enrolled in school. Nobody liked him.

During the first week, he had tried really hard to make a friend, but everyone ignored him or called him mean names like 'Circus Freak', 'Gypsy Trash', and 'Charity Case'. He sat in the back corner of his class and sat alone at lunch every single day. It really depressed him.

One day, he had been sitting in the back of his class, his head sitting on his arms. Everyone was walking around and handing each other Christmas gifts. He looked down dejectedly.

Suddenly, there was a card in his vision. He looked up, surprised, to see a young girl standing in front of him.

She spoke shyly, "Hi. I'm not sure if you know my name, but I'm Annie."

He looked up at her with wide eyes, "Hi, Annie. Um, why did you give me this?"

She smiled shyly, "Everyone deserves a Christmas present, and you seem lonely."

He looked down again, "Oh."

"No! No! I don't mean it like that. I… I want to be your friend."

He looked at her curiously, "Why?"

She smiled at him again, "I'm a huge fan of the Flying Graysons and you seem too nice to not have friends."

"Were." he said miserably, "You were a hug fan."

"No." She put a hand on his, "I still am."

The bell rang, "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

She hugged him, making his eyes pop out in shock, and ran out of the room. He stared after her, eyes still wide, when he saw the card again. He picked it up slowly and opened it.

Inside were drawings of circus tents and trapezes in red and green (for the holiday). People were drawn flying on the trapezes and he noticed a little boy swinging with a wide smile on his face.

He smiled a sincere smile for the first time in what felt like forever. He put the card carefully in his backpack and left the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was sitting alone at lunch the next day when Annie sat down beside him.

"Hi, Dick." He looked at her and then at her friends, who were sitting far away and ignoring her.

"What about your friends?" She shrugged.

"If they don't want to be nice, they shouldn't be my friends." He blinked.

"You're gonna give them up? Just like that? For me?" She smiled.

"They weren't the nicest friends anyways." They sit in silence for a while.

"Thank you." he suddenly said, "For the card. That was very nice."

"I was happy to make you one." He smiled.

"Hey!" She stood up, "After school, wanna come somewhere with me?"

He looked at her, confused, "Where?"

She grinned excitedly, "A secret place! Only I know about it."

"Ok! Bruce won't mind." He grinned. He finally had a true friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school ended, Dick ran up to the limo with Annie, "Alfred! Can you take us to the park?"

Alfred looked slightly surprised but smiled, "Of course, Master Dick. And who might this be?"

They climbed into the limo, "This is Annie!"

Alfred smiled again and drove off. He arrived at the park, "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't get into trouble."

"We won't!" They jumped out of the car and Annie grabbed his hand. He blushed and followed her as she dragged him to the small woods by the park. She laughed and slowed down, walking peacefully as she swung their hands. He laughed with her and blushed a little more.

"It's just over here." She walked off the trail and brought him to a large rock, "Can you help me move this."

He nodded and together they moved the rock to reveal a large hole.

"Come on!" She jumped down into the hole, "Weeee!"

He hesitated before jumping after her, "Ahhh!"

He landed on his feet but fell over from the impact. He heard Annie giggling and got to his knees. When he looked up, he gasped.

It was… beautiful! There were little specks of sunlight streaming in, lighting the place up perfectly. They were in a cave, but it was full of gorgeous flowers that flourished in the sunlight.

She walked up to him and helped him up, "Isn't it pretty?"

He nodded, "How did you find this place?"

She looked away so that he wouldn't see her sad smile, "I was wandering around in the woods when I found that rock. I wanted to build a throne of rocks. I wanted to feel tall in the world so I thought that that was a good idea. When I picked up the rock, which by the way took me a _long_ time, I saw the hole. I wanted to get a closer look but tripped and fell in. I come here a lot. It's nice."

"And you are the only one who knows about this place?" She nodded.

"No one else has ever come here, and I come here a lot."

He suddenly smiled, "This could be our place. We could come here all the time."

She smiled too, "I'd like that."

They smiled at each other for a while. He suddenly got up and ran over to her, "Tag! You're it!" He laughed and ran off. She laughed too and ran after him.

They played for hours down there until it started to get dark. He stopped running, "We better go back. Alfred will be looking for me."

She laughed, "Only if you promise that you'll come here with me tomorrow."

He grinned, "Of course!"

She laughed again and grabbed his hand. They slowly crawled up rocks to reach the top of the hole and climbed out. She started walking in the opposite direction of the limo.

"Where are you going?" She turned back and smiled again.

"My apartment is right over there. It's easier if I just walk."

"Are you sure? Gotham is really dangerous at night."

"I'll be fine."

"O- Ok." He walked to the limo and got in.

"Where is Miss Annie, Master Dick?" Dick shrugged.

"She went home. Her home is right by here." Alfred nodded and drove back to the Manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went to their place almost every day after school. They laughed and played inside and didn't have a care in the world. It was on one of these days that Annie fell and her shirt rode up a little, revealing a bruise shaped like a handprint on her back. Dick stopped and stared at it.

"Annie… What is that?" Annie stood up and yanked her shirt down.

"I-It's nothing. I just fell." Dick walked closer.

"You fell on a hand? I doubt that." He lifted her shirt up a little and looked at it, "Annie? D-Do your parents hit you?"

Her lip trembled, "Not m-my mom. Only D-Daddy. But you can't tell anyone! No one can know about this!"

"Annie…"

"No!" She clutched his shirt, "Please don't tell anyone. Please."

He hesitated. Finally, he nodded, "Ok."

She smiled, "Thank you."

They didn't speak about it again after that. They continued to laugh and play, but when she went home, he'd watch after her worriedly. He kept his promise though. He never said a word about it to anyone. Not even when he really wanted to. It was especially hard to keep the secret when he saw new bruises. He never said anything though.

On another day, they were just lying in some of the flowers, staring up at the ceiling, when she turned over to face him.

"I really like you." His head snapped towards hers, surprised.

"I- I really like you too. You were my first friend ever." She smiled.

"I wanna try something." He looked at her, confused.

"Um, ok." She leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek. He blushed as she giggled.

"Thank you." She smiled again and got up, "It's time to go."

They climbed out of the hole. She was about to walk off when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait. I wanna try something too." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. This time, they both blushed. She gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you. You don't know how nice that feels." He smiled sadly at her.

"Trust me. I do." She ran up and hugged him, with him hugging her back, and then she ran off.

"Bye, Dick! See you tomorrow!" He grinned and waved. He walked to the limo that waited for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later that night, sitting on the couch with Bruce and watching TV, when it happened.

Bruce was flipping through channels, not really wanting to stop on anything.

"Now just add the basil-"

"What is Florence, Italy-"

"Annabelle Marks-"

"Go back!" Dick jumped in front of the TV, "Go back to the news!"

Bruce, who looked confused, flipped back to the news.

"Just a few hours ago, 8-year-old Annabelle Marks, was found murdered in her home. Her father, Frank Marks, had beaten her to death." He winced, "Her mother, Hannah Marks, had died in a car crash when Annabelle was younger, leaving her in the care of her coping father. We have reason to believe that he had been beating her since the incident."

Dick had tears falling down his face as he watched a picture of her show up on the screen. He sniffled and broke down crying. Bruce rushed to his side.

"What's wrong, Dick?" He asked, not knowing what was going on.

"That's Annie! He- he killed Annie!" he sobbed. Bruce's eyes widened, and he hugged him.

"It's not your fault, Dick."

"Yes it is! I knew! I knew that he was hurting her, but I didn't tell anyone! She didn't want me too!"

Bruce hugged him tighter.

He whispered, "She was my first and only friend, Bruce. She was so sweet and happy. She didn't deserve that. She had so much to live for!"

Bruce tilted Dick's chin so that he was looking up at him, "It's going to be ok, Dick. Everything is going to be ok."

He shook and sobbed in Bruce's arms, "Why does everyone I love die?"

Bruce shook his head and hugged him tighter, "They don't, Dick. There are just bad people out there. I promise though that I won't leave you. Ever."

Dick looked up, "Really? You promise?"

Bruce nodded, "I promise."

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for about a year. Maybe a little less than that. I haven't been sure of what to write for this story lately so I decided on this. This was the only one that I was actually motivated to write. I have also been thinking of this one more lately for some reason. I'm not really sure why. Well, merry Christmas! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	16. Wisdom Teeth

**A/N: I am sorry that this took forever. My family kept dragging me off to spend time with them. I promise to try harder to update faster, but I never really know when I will. Things happen, you know? I promise to try though. I hope everyone had a happy new year!**

"Are you sure that I have to do this?" Dick asked as he, Wally, and Roy walked into the dentist.

Roy sighed, "Yes, Dick. You have to."

"But Roooooooy!" Roy rolled his eyes.

"I said no, Dick. Don't make me get Bruce down here."

Dick fell silent. Wally snickered, thinking of Dick's predicament. Dick elbowed him.

"Shut up, Wally! You'll have to do it soon, too!"

"Yeah, but you have to do it first. I can't wait to see your face when you're done!" Dick scowled.

"I'm gonna kill you when this is all over." Wally grinned.

"No you won't. You'll be in too much pain." Dick's scowl deepened.

Roy walked up to the counter to check in while Dick and Wally sat in some chairs.

"Hey, at least you'll have a diet of ice cream and mashed potatoes for the next few days." Wally said.

"True." Dick said, "I do love ice cream."

Roy sat down beside the two, "They'll be ready for you in a few minutes."

Dick sighed, "I really don't want to do this." Roy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that Wally doesn't bother you too much. And just remember, Wally will have to do this soon too."

A nurse walked into the room, "Richard Grayson?"

Dick sighed again and got up. He followed the nurse into a room and sat down. The dentist walked in and explained to him what was going to happen. The nurse put a mask over his face and he was soon asleep.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the pain. He groaned and then groaned again from the pain of groaning. The nurse helped him out of the bed.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you into recovery." The nurse helped him as he stumbled over to a chair, "Here, let me help you."

The nurse took the bloody gauze out of his mouth and handed him a cup of water. Dick took it and drank it greedily. He coughed.

"Tilt your head back, sweetie." He did and found that it was easier to swallow that way, "I'll go get your friends."

The nurse left, leaving Dick to look around the room dizzily. Roy, Wally, and the nurse walked in. Wally burst out laughing.

"You look like a chipmunk, dude!" Dick tried to say something but ended up spitting up blood, "Oh gross!"

The nurse hurried over and put new gauze in Dick's mouth, "Don't talk, sweetie."

Wally burst out laughing at how Dick looked with the gauze, "You look so stupid, dude!"

Dick glared at him when he suddenly got an idea. He pulled out his phone and began to type something. He handed the phone to Wally.

Wally looked at the phone confusedly, "Make fun of me again and I will-" Wally paled and handed the phone back, "Ok! Ok! I won't make fun of you anymore!"

Dick tried to smirk but ended up wincing in pain. The nurse came back over to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Dick nodded and struggled to get up. Roy helped him up and wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling over. He helped Dick over to the car and helped him inside.

"Mmghsrsfdhslgssr, nrmyoy." Dick tried to speak.

"What?" Roy asked. Dick rolled his eyes and took out his phone. He typed something and handed it to Roy.

"This is still a crappy car, Roy." Roy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

He and Wally got into the front seats, and Roy started the car. The boys had decided that Dick would stay at Roy's for the first day, seeing as Alfred was in England and Bruce couldn't even make toast without setting the kitchen on fire.

Roy arrived at his crappy apartment and he and Wally helped Dick inside. They set him on the couch and handed him a trashcan and gauze.

"Just change the gauze whenever it's soaked. When the bleeding stops, we'll get you food."

"Yeah." Wally said, "You wouldn't want to eat bloody ice cream, would you?"

Roy and Dick glared at him. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Dick narrowed his eyes and took his gauze out. He threw it in Wally's face, causing Wally to yell out.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Gross, dude! What the hell?" Wally ran around the apartment scratching at his face, "I need water! I need disinfectant! Oh god! This is so disgusting!"

Roy and Dick laughed, Dick wincing in pain each time. Roy handed Dick some more gauze and he stuffed it in his mouth. Roy sat down next to him.

"Don't worry. I won't let Wally bother you too much. I know how painful and annoying it can be when you're in this state." Dick nodded, remembering when Roy had his wisdom teeth taken out.

"Wally will go through the same thing too in a few months. You can get your revenge then." Dick nodded again, smiling slightly. Wally was still running around the room.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Wally ran into the kitchen and put his face in the sink. He turned the water on and poured soap all over his face, "Ow! I got soap in my eye!"

Roy and Dick laughed again. Wally whined, "Roy! Help me!"

Roy chuckled and stood up, "I'll be right back. Just relax and I'll get you ice cream in about an hour. The bleeding should stop by then."

Dick smiled slightly again and snuggled into the pillows. He smiled as he saw Roy and Wally fighting with the soap and water.

_Maybe the next week won't be so bad after all._

**A/N: I recently got my wisdom teeth taken out and I am in so much pain. I imagined it happening to Dick though and I just had to write it! Again, I'm so sorry that this took forever. Hopefully I can update faster. We'll see. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	17. Prank

**A/N: Tumblr. That's my only excuse for late updates. Well, that and I actually hung out with friends. I'm trying to get back on track with this. I really am, but I have so much pressure on my shoulders right now that I'm just doing what I can. I hope you understand.**

**Dick- 10**

**Wally- 12**

**Roy- 15**

Wally and Dick ran into a small closet in the Ollie's mansion. They closed the door almost all the way, making sure to leave a small crack open, and huddled close in the darkness, trying to stifle their giggles.

"Is the camera recording?" Wally whispered. Dick grinned and held up the camera.

"It sure is. I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"He's going to be so mad!" Suddenly, a roar echoed through the mansion. The boys quieted their giggles and waited silently in the closet. Dick held up the camera to the crack.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Roy's yell sounded close. For just a split second, the boys felt a small shiver of fear rush through them. Roy suddenly stomped by them, causing the boys to shrink back. When he was gone, Wally sighed in relief.

"That was close." The door was suddenly yanked open and the boys screamed.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Even though Dick and Wally were terrified, they couldn't help but snicker at Roy's appearance.

The boys had decided to switch out Roy's shampoo with pink dye…and a little something else. Not only was Roy's hair pink, the extra thing they had added had made some (a lot) of Roy's hair fall out. Roy now had many large bald spots on his head.

Roy growled and reached for them. Dick kicked him in the shin, and he and Wally ran out of the closet. Dick jumped onto Wally's back and the two took off down the hallway.

"Do you think he'll catch us?" Wally asked.

"Never!" Dick exclaimed, "With your superspeed, we'll be just fine!"

He had spoken too soon though. Right after he said that, Wally tripped on a slight bump in the carpet and tumbled forward.

"Wally, you idiot! _Now_ he's going to catch us!"

"Sorry!" Roy's roar could be heard, and it was dangerously close, "Oh man!"

Wally tried to get up, but Roy ran up to him in that moment and grabbed him, "You're going to pay, you little brat!"

Wally screamed and panicked, "Dick! Help me!"

Dick got up and started running away, "Sorry, Wally! I don't want to die today!"

Dick could hear Wally's scream as he ran farther and farther. He found an air vent and climbed in. As soon as he closed the grate, he backed away quickly and drew his knees to his chest.

"Poor Wally." Dick whispered, "He was a good soldier."

Another scream sounded and Dick backed away even more.

"I better get out of here before he finds me."

He crawled deeper into the vents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rooooooooy!" Wally whined, "Please let me go!"

"No!" Roy growled, "I'm not letting go of you until we find Dick."

Roy was dragging Wally by his shirt as he searched for Dick. Wally struggled and squirmed but couldn't get loose. He whined again.

"We'll never find him! We never do!"

Roy smirked at Wally, "Then I guess I'm never letting you go."

Wally's face twisted in disgust, "Dude, that sounded so wrong."

Roy's smirk disappeared, "S- Shut up! You know that's not what I meant!"

Wally snickered, "Ha! I made you stutter!"

Roy growled and yanked on Wally's shirt, causing Wally's head to snap back, "Ow!"

"You deserved it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy had mostly calmed down after a few hours (mainly after shaking Wally around for a few hours). The two boys were now walking around, calling out to Dick.

"Dick! Where are you? I'm not mad anymore! Mostly."

"I already told you before." Wally said, "We'll never find him. Not unless he wants to be found."

Roy rolled his eyes, "We'll find him. It'll take us a while, but we always find him."

"Hey." Wally suddenly said, "Do you hear that?"

He and Roy stopped and listened. They could hear the faint sound of snoring coming from up ahead. They ran forward until they came upon an air vent. Roy put a finger to his lips and carefully opened the air vent.

The two boys looked inside to find Dick curled in a ball. He had most likely fallen asleep while watching out for Roy.

"Awwww." Wally grinned. Roy rolled his eyes and gently lifted Dick out of the air vent. He carried Dick to his room and laid him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"He looks so peaceful in his sleep." Wally said, tilting his head to the side, "Like he doesn't have a care in the world."

"That's the way it should be. It should even be that way when he's awake." Roy stated. His eyebrows furrowed, "Unfortunately, it isn't."

"Yeah…" Wally looked down. Roy yawned and stretched.

"Come on. It's been a long day. Let's get some rest."

"Ok!" Wally climbed onto the bed next to Dick while Roy lay down on the other side of Dick. Roy wrapped an arm around both boys and closed his eyes.

"Night, Roy." Roy smirked.

"Night, Wally."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ollie and Dinah came home from their date, they immediately went up to Roy's room to check on the boys. When they opened the door, they both immediately and silently 'aw'ed at the sight that met them.

Dick had his head on Roy's chest while Wally was sprawled out on Dick's legs. Roy had an arm wrapped around Dick and a hand on Wally's head. Dinah ran out and quickly came back with a camera. She snapped a few photos.

Ollie grinned, "This is so being sent to the Justice League."

**A/N: This idea came from…Tumblr. I was roleplaying with a girl and in it, we were watching home videos and this was one of them. Kind of. I tweaked it a bit and added more details obviously. I hope you liked it though! And I really will try to update more often! Promise! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	18. Valentines Day

**A/N: I know that this is extremely late, but I was having trouble with my last story. Anyways, I've been waiting to use this idea for months. I wanted to wait until it was actually Valentine's Day though. And then I was having trouble with Hush Little Children and… well you get it. Enjoy the chapter!**

Dick sighed as he sat in class. This was the one day of the year that he loved and hated. Loved because he got to make fun of the day and eat as much chocolate as he wanted with his friend, Babs. Hated because it was the one day of the year that the girls at school actually paid attention to him, and in the bad way.

The girls gave him glittered-covered cards and burnt, baked goods that they had made 'just for him'. They didn't actually like _him_. They liked his _money_. All of the girls were hoping that they would marry him one day and inherit all of his money. Sadly for them, he always turned them down on Valentine's Day.

He groaned to himself as a girl walked up to him with her hands behind her back. She had big, blonde hair and moved like she owned the world. She smirked seductively (or at least to her it was seductively) and leaned down towards him, showing off her D-cups with her slightly unbuttoned top.

"Hey, Richard." she purred. She brought her hands out from behind her back and handed him a card with a small box of chocolates, "Would you be my valentine?"

He mentally sighed and plastered a fake smile on his face, "No thank you, Natalie. I'm not really into the whole valentines thing."

Natalie scowled and pushed her gift towards him again, still purring, "Are you sure?"

He sighed, "Yes. I'm sure, Natalie. Now can you please leave me alone? I'm trying to do my work."

Natalie stood up, still scowling. She flipped her hair, 'hmph'ing, and strode back to her seat. He sighed in relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He put in the combination for his locker and opened it, groaning when hundreds of cards and small, little gifts poured out. He sighed and bent down, picking them up and throwing them away in the convenient trashcan next to his locker.

He sighed again, "At least school is over."

"And why is that a good thing, Shorty?" A voice asked behind him, "I know we hang out sometimes, but I don't see you as often as I do in school."

He smirked and turned around, "Because it's Valentines Day, Babs. Or did you forget?"

Babs smirked and pulled out a card, handing it to him, "Oh yes. How could I possibly forget?"

He laughed and took the card, "Thanks, Babs." He pulled a card out of his locker and handed it to her, "Hey, I'll be over later with some more cards."

"Great! I can't wait to see how idiotic these girls were this year." She checked her phone, "Oh, my ride is here. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Babs." He watched her walk off with a smile. He grabbed the rest of his things and headed out to where Alfred was waiting.

Maybe this day won't be so bad after all…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Recognized: Robin, B01_

After making a quick trip to his room, he ran into the entertainment room, "Zee! Are you here?"

Zatanna walked in, "Yeah, why?"

He grinned and pulled out a card, "Happy Valentines Day."

She laughed, "What? Just a card? No chocolate? No flowers?"

He rolled his eyes, "Come here." He grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. He opened the door and gestured to the room, grinning, "Happy Valentines Day."

Zatanna gasped and slowly walked into the room. Candles were scattered around the room, giving the room a warm glow. Rose petals littered the ground and the table that was sitting in the middle of the room. A giant teddy bear dressed in a magician's outfit was sitting on the table with a large box of chocolates in its lap. Numerous bouquets of all kinds of flowers surrounded it. A heart-shaped hologram sat in front of the bear, lighting up the room even more with 'Will you be my valentine?'

"R-Robin. What- when did you have the time to do this?" Zatanna walked up to the table and picked up a rose, sniffing it.

"I've been spending the last few days preparing it. Oh and Zee?" She looked up at him and he slipped his sunglasses off. He smiled at her, "Call me Dick."

She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and bringing her face close to his, "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

He smirked, "By being perfect and absolutely amazing. I already made reservations for us at a very fancy restaurant in Gotham."

"Ohhh, a fancy restaurant? How romantic." She smirked and brushed her lips against his, "Are there any other surprises?"

"None that I'm going to tell you. Otherwise, they wouldn't be surprises."

She pouted, "Aww." He rolled his eyes and smirked again.

"Fine, I'll give you one surprise."

She grinned, "Yay!"

He laughed, "Here it comes." He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and kissed back, holding onto him tighter. His hands tangled in her hair as the kiss deepened. They moved over to his bed and sat down as he inwardly smiled.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: I apologize for not getting this out faster. I have just been so busy lately. So many things have been happening all at once and I've been trying to deal with it. Anyways, I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story. That does not mean that I'm going to end it. It just means that I'll only update it when I have another idea. So it might be out of the order that I usually update my stories. You'll just have to be patient. Um… Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	19. Sims 3

**A/N: I got this idea from my recent addiction to the Sims 3 computer game. Oh, and by the way, I actually did do this. Robin is sooooo adorable in it! And Roy is just like a daddy to him! I might just die from all of the adorableness of it. Enjoy!**

The first few giggles had caught their attention, but they had just waved it off as something stupid that Wally would do.

It was the continuous giggles every 10 seconds or so that started to worry them.

Everyone was sitting in the entertainment room, keeping himself or herself busy in some sort of way. Kaldur was reading a book, Connor was watching the static on the TV, M'gann was trying out a new recipe, Zatanna was reading a spell book, Rocket, with nothing else to do, was watching the TV with Connor, Artemis was polishing her arrows, and Robin was hacking into the Watchtower for the fourth time this week. Wally was doing something on Robin's laptop. What it was, the team didn't know.

After what had to be the hundredth time Wally giggled, Artemis finally snapped and stood up, growling.

"What on earth are you doing that is so freaking funny?" Wally looked up at her, back down at the computer, up at her again, and laughed.

"Alright, that's it." Robin got up and walked over to the computer but stopped at what he saw on the screen, "Is that what I think it is?"

Wally nodded, grinning, "Uh huh."

Robin's eyes widened, "And is that…?"

Wally's grin grew, "Uh huh."

Zatanna stood up, "What? What is it?"

Robin looked closer at the screen, "Dude! Is that-"

"Yep!" Robin turned and glared at him.

"What the hell, dude? Why am I like that?" By now, everyone had come over to look at the screen. What they found both made them laugh (whether a little or a lot) and disturbed them deeply.

On the screen, there were Sims versions of them. And not just Sims versions of them, but also some of them were also little kids, or in Robin's case, a baby.

"Why am I a freaking baby!" Zatanna giggled at Robin's face, but then gaped at what Wally said next.

"Don't worry. Zatanna's a baby too." Zatanna glared at him.

"What!"

Artemis glared at Wally too, "Why am I a little kid?"

"Guys! Just be quiet for a second so I can explain! I made each character according to our age-"

"I'm not a baby!"

"I'm not a little kid!"

"Quiet!" Artemis and Robin shut up, "Thank you. I didn't want all of us to be teenagers so I did it by age. Roy and Kaldur are young adults because they are the oldest-"

"Hey! What about me?" Rocket asked.

"And Roy is older than Kaldur by a year." Robin said.

"I'm getting to you. Just hold on. And we needed two adults so Kaldur and Roy are the same in this. Anyways, M'gann and Connor are teenagers since they are the second youngest, Artemis and I are kids, and Robin is the little baby!" Robin growled.

"But where are Zatanna and I?" Rocket asked, "I don't see us."

"Oh." Wally said, "You guys are the next door neighbors. Rocket is a young adult and Zatanna is a baby. So far I've been able to get Kaldur and Rocket to start dating and M'gann and Connor to start dating."

"This… is a little disturbing." Artemis said.

"Agreed." Rocket looked extremely disturbed.

"Come on! Look how cool it is!"

"Well, it is pretty neat." M'gann said, "He did a pretty good job with all of us."

Wally grinned, "Thanks, Megalicious."

"Did you create Batman or Flash or Green Arrow or anyone like that?" Robin asked.

"No! I didn't! But I should!" Wally grinned excitedly, "They'll be our other neighbors!"

Robin quirked an eyebrow, "You're going to make Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow live together? You're just asking for Batman to kill you."

Wally was silent for a few moments, "…Maybe I should have Green Arrow and Flash live together in one house and Batman live in a different house."

"Make sure to put Agent A in there. You know why."

Wally nodded, "Of course. It's going to take me a while to make them though."

Robin suddenly smirked, "You know… I can hack the game so that we can dress them up in whatever we want…"

Wally grinned, "You'd do that for me? Really?"

Robin grinned back, "Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I wouldn't hack a game so that we could make fun of everybody?"

"A normal friend?" Artemis asked.

"A terrible friend." Wally said. He hugged Robin and cried dramatically, "You're the best friend ever, Rob!"

Robin hugged him back, "You're the best friend ever too, Wally!"

"What are they doing?" M'gann whispered to Zatanna. Zatanna whispered back.

"They're having a bromo."

"A bromo?" M'gann asked.

"A brother moment." Zatanna clarified. M'gann nodded. Wally stood up, holding the laptop.

"Let's go right now! Come on!" He and Robin ran off to one of their rooms.

"This is going to backfire on them." Artemis said.

"Big time." Zatanna replied. The Team stood in silence for a few moments, not really knowing what to say.

"…Would anyone like some cookies?" M'gann asked. Kaldur smiled at her.

"That would be wonderful."

"Let's go." Rocket said. She headed for the kitchen. Shrugging, the others followed.

"WOO! NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANA BATMAN!"

**A/N: There was one thing I did in that game that I didn't include in here. I also had made Cheshire and she was Rocket's housemate. She also had ended up marrying Roy! They'll be having Lian soon, hopefully! I was also able to get Rocket to start dating Kaldur and M'gann and Connor to start dating each other. And Robin is still so adorable! I posted some pics on both my RP blog and my personal blog on Tumblr if you want to see them. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	20. Screw You Cartoon Network

**A/N: I know I said I would update Younger Justice next, but I had to do this. I'm in an emotional state and I can't wait two weeks to write this. I'm dedicating this chapter to the last episode of Young Justice. I hate you Cartoon Network. You can burn in hell.**

**Oh and remember that this is still Season 1.**

The Team was currently in the bioship, heading to the arctic to stop the Light's latest evil scheme. The Light had planted a device that was disrupting Earth's magnetic core, causing unnatural natural disasters to appear all over Earth. If they didn't stop it soon, Earth _would_ be destroyed.

"2 minutes until we reach our destination." M'gann said. Aqualad nodded.

"Get ready." The Team stood and was soon dropped down into the bitter, cold snow. There were heavy winds that threatened to blow them back, so they stood close together as they headed towards a great light.

"Robin," Aqualad said, "how do you propose we stop it?"

Robin brought up his holo-computer and began to furiously type on it, "I can't hack into it to stop it and it can't be stopped with brute force," Conner grunted, " but there is another way." Robin looked at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash blinked in surprise, "Who, me?"

Robin nodded, "If you can manage to run around that thing at your top speed, it will disrupt the force, causing it to die out. Do _not_ stop until it is completely dead."

Kid Flash nodded, "On it." He started running around the device. As Kid Flash went faste, the wind of the device would shrink lower.

M'gann smiled, "It's working! Keep going!"

The wind of the device kept shrinking, but lightning would blast out of it and hit Wally. Concerned, Robin brought up his holo-computer again and started typing. His eyes widened when he saw the results.

"Wally!" he shouted, "Stop! Stop running!"

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"The device! It's killing him! If he doesn't stop now, he'll cease to exist! Wally!" Wally didn't hear Robin over the roar of the wind. He winced every time he was hit by the lightning, but he didn't really pay it any mind. He did notice however when he started to become transparent.

"What the…?" His eyes widened as he slowly disappeared.

The wind died down and the machine fell apart. The Team ran over, but Wally wasn't anywhere to be found. Both Artemis and Robin collapsed to their knees, staring in horror at the place Wally used to be.

"N-No…" Artemis whispered, "It can't be…" She heard a hiccup and looked over at Robin, who had tears running down his cheeks.

"W-Wally…" he whimpered, "WALLY!" He clenched the snow beneath him and bowed his head, trying to hold in his sobs.

M'gann and Zatanna had tears in their eyes as they watched the two. Rocket was holding onto Aqualad tightly, while Superboy hugged M'gann. Roy stood, looking horrified. He didn't know what to do. Wally was his brother, and idiot brother, but his brother all the same.

Robin was still calling Wally's name, "WALLY! WALLY!"

"_Rob? Is that you?"_

Everyone's heads shot up at the voice. Robin stood up and looked around frantically.

"Wally? Where are you?"

"_I- I don't know. But it's so amazing, dude. I wish you could see it."_

Robin turned towards M'gann, "Where is he? Tell me!"

"I- I don't know. It- It's like he's everywhere and nowhere." Robin started walking around with his arms out.

"Come on, Wally! I know you're here somewhere!" He still had tears running down his face, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

His hands suddenly hit something, and a great light burst from a sliver in the air. Robin reached in and grabbed something.

"_Robin? Is that you?"_

"I think I got him!" He started tugging, but he was starting to be pulled in, "Help me pull him out!"

The Team ran over and grabbed onto Robin. They pulled as hard as they could. Robin's arm slowly started coming out. Then a hand. Then an arm. And finally, Wally burst from the sliver and collapsed to his knees. He looked around, dazed.

"W-What?" Robin slammed into his chest and gripped it, sobbing.

"I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead!" Wally wrapped his arms around Robin and patted his back.

"It's all right, dude. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Robin sniffled and looked up at him.

"But you did for a little bit. You almost left permanently." He buried his face in Wally's chest, "I thought I was going to lose you too."

Wally hugged him tighter, "But you didn't. Remember my promise? I promised to never leave you, and I intend to keep that promise."

Robin gave a watery smile and looked up at him, "Really?"

Wally smiled, "Of course!" He suddenly shivered, "We should probably go home. We fixed the problem."

Robin grinned, though he still had tears in his eyes, "Yeah. Let's play video games."

"As long as you don't cheat this time."

"I never cheat!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do-"

"Let's just go home and watch a movie." M'gann suggested, "As a team."

There was a pause before Kaldur smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Let's go!" Zatanna smiled.

As the Team headed for the bioship, Artemis grabbed Wally's arm and pulled him aside. She got right in his face and growled.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again! Got it?" Wally gulped and nodded.

"Promise!" Artemis smiled.

"Good." She leaned in and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Now let's go watch that movie."

**A/N: So I hate/love Young Justice. I hate them because of what they did, but I still love it because of the characters. How could they do that to us?! I wish they had killed off someone else (except for Dick or Batman or Roy or Flash)! AHHHHHHH! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
